Mi poder
by irazue13
Summary: Sakura necesita controlar todo su poder, Eriol regresa de Inglaterra para ayudarla a entrenar ya que sin la ayuda correcta se puede dañar o causar un desastre...durante el entrenamiento surgirán nuevos sentimientos para ambos magos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! aquí traigo esta historia sobre Sakura y Eriol..**.**espero que les gusten es la primera historia que hago sobre Sakura Card Captor mayormente me gusta hacer de Inuyasha pero quiero intentar con esta pareja.**

**Los personajes no son míos...**

* * *

**"Mi poder"**

En la ciudad de Tomoeda, todo se encontraba tranquilo, la gente vive en paz y armonía todo debido a la guardiana de las Cartas y sus guardianes.

Ya habían pasado cinco años desde que transformo las cartas Clow en cartas Sakura y tres desde que su amado Shaoran se volvió a Hong Kong para siempre, ya que tenia obligaciones que cumplir.

Al principio Sakura se deprimió ya que lo amaba con toda su alma pero en una charla con su guardián lunar entendió que era lo mejor, las cosas pasaban por que tenían que pasar, los momentos que vivían era porque lo tenían que vivir.

Ahora lo recuerda como un hermoso recuerdo, en su mente y corazón, su mejor amiga Tomoyo viajo con su madre a París por unos años por temas de trabajo luego regresarían a la ciudad, ella la extrañaba un montón pero se comunicaban a diario.

Su hermano vive con ella en la casa donde nacieron, ya que su padre murió en accidente, los hermanos se deprimieron pero Touya se puso a cuesta todo para sacar adelante su casa y a su hermanita para que no decayera.

Sakura junto con sus dos guardianes mantienen la ciudad en paz,Kero siempre esta al pendiente de sucesos extraños, en las cartas, deberes de Sakura y de mas, Yue cuida a su dueña de cada peligro y también le enseña a fortalecerse cada día mas.

Todas las noche se reúnen en un bosque cercano para comenzar con sus entrenamientos.

-pon atención-dice el joven de cabellos blancos.

-si Yue-dice una joven de ojos esmeraldas, cabellos castaños largos hasta los hombros.

-concentra tu energía y ordena a la carta bosque que haga su presencia con su poder-dice con los ojos cerrados.

La castaña hace lo ordenado, se concentra buscando su poder, ve como una luz color dorado brillante aparece , sigue concentrandose para esparcirla, siente como una calidez la rodea y una luz remarca su figura.

-_bosque...-_murmura, la carta llamada sale de su bolsillo posándose enfrente a ella, la carta brilla para tomar forma rodeando una parte del bosque moviendo unos arboles, agregando mas y mas y mas, la carta perdió el control...

-controla tu poder-le dice desdeñoso Yue.

-si..-se concentra mas tratando de domarla pero era inútil entre mas intentaba mas aumentaba su poder ocasionando mas descontrol en la carta.

Yue se percata, sus ojos se tornan mas celeste brillando, para controlar a la carta pero el poder su dueña es tal que ni podía domarla.

-maldición-masculla.

-Sakurita..-la llama el guardián solar pero ella no responde-Sakura...-pero nada, Yue intenta hacer de todo para calmar el poder que va desprendiendo a cada minuto de la castaña , ninguno de los dos guardianes podían creer como había crecido el poder de Sakura, ven que la situación se salia de control la magia de la carta se expandía mas y mas si seguía así llegaría a la cuidad, Kero entra en pánico pensando una solución ,Yue solo se queda mirando a la ojo esmeralda con su típica tranquilidad aunque por dentro se encuentre preocupado.

La carta esta a una hora de la cuidad, Kero comienza a gritar como de costumbre tratando que Yue lo solucione, pero de un momento a otro el poder de la carta ceso y Sakura callo inconsciente en los brazos de un joven de túnica azul ,con un báculo en su mano derecha que tiene un sol como símbolo, sus cabellos eran cortos de color azul, y sus ojos era de color zafiro.

-Clow...-susurra Yue mirándolo con un cariño.

-ese sujeto-dice Kero con una sonrisa.

-hola-saluda con su típica sonrisa.-al parecer la pequeña Sakura ha mejorado un montón-dice mirándola con un brillo-pero aun le falta dominar todo ese poder...-los dos guardianes asienten. La toma en brazos-vamos hay que llevarla a descansar..-dice viendo como lo siguen.

-Clow-lo llama Kero,Eriol solo lo mira-ese tonto de Spy vino con usted?-con un brillo de maldad.

-si...-sonríe al saber lo que se venia.

Eriol va a su casa que se encuentra en lo profundo del bosque es una gran mansión, no es conocida por nadie y le pareció perfecta para hospedar ya que su antigua casa fue demolida para construir un parque de diversión,al llegar el dejo a la joven maga en una habitación para que descanse, mientras que Kero y Spy jugaban, Ruby Moon solo andaba cocinando para las visitas, mientras que Yue solo estaba parado en la puerta de la habitación de su ama.

-no saldrá volando...-dice burlón, Yue no responde solo lo mira de manera fría pero con un leve brillo.

Pasaron unas horas Kero se come todo lo dulces mientras le daba a la fuerza al pobre Spy,Ruby Moon sigue en la cocina, Yue solo esta parado con los ojos cerrados, mientras que el mago se encuentra sentado en su sillón preferido leyendo un libro.

En una habitación Sakura se levantaba con un dolor de cabeza, frota sus ojos con sus manos mientras suelta un bostezo, se sienta en la cama para mirar a donde se encuentra, dándose cuenta que esa no es su habitación se pone de pie para salir a ver en donde esta,abre la puerta saliendo a un pasillo, camino a lo largo de este pero solo había puertas y mas puertas.

-Kero! Yue!-los llama-¿donde están?-

De un momento a otro ve a su guardián lunar enfrente a ella.

-Yue...-sonríe-¿donde estamos?-

-en la casa de Clow...-camina para el lado contrario donde ella había ido,al final del pasillo ve una puerta de madrea oscura, el joven alado hace presencia de sus poderes para abrirla,Sakura se da cuenta que la habitación es el comedor de la casa ya que hay una gran mesa rectangular con síes sillas a los costados de la mesa y una en cada cabecera, escucha la vos de su guardián solar peleando con otro ser,da unos cuantos pasos mas para verlo devorando un pastel de chocolate con frutillas, mientras atraganta al pobre gato/pantera negro.

-Kero! no seas grosero !-lo regaña llamando la atención de todos menos del ojo celeste.

-Sakurita!-alegre-al fin despertaste! ¿como te sientes?-volando para donde esta ella.

-bien...pero me duele un poco la cabeza...-

-que alivio que no sea nada grave pero eres una irresponsable al sacar tanta energía junta-la regaña.

-jeje-ríe apenada-lo siento...-

-ah... -suspira resignado.-nunca cambias...-negando con su cabeza.

-¿por cierto como es que llegamos acá?-cuestiona mirando su alrededor.

-yo te traje pequeña Sakura-dice una vos varonil,ella mira para la dirección donde proviene la voz topándose con unos ojos zafiros que mostraban tranquilidad y calidez.

-Eriol?-lo mira confundida, pero luego recuerda lo que le dijo Yue-que alegría verte de nuevo-sonríe.

-lo mismo digo-le sonríe-por que no te sientas y tomamos un poco de te?-

-si-asiente con la cabeza, para tomar asiento al lado de la cabecera Eriol se sienta al lado de ella.

-por lo que he visto has mejorado con la magia...-mirándola-pero aun no la sabes controlar del todo bien-le remarca-

-jeje-sonríe apenada.

-sabes por que tu energía se desbordo?-cuestiona.

-no...-

-no recuerdas nada de lo sucedido?-

-si-

-entonces cuenta...-tomando del te.

-en el momento que Yue me digo que concentre mi energía lo hice todo marchaba como de costumbre estaba la luz dorada... la expandí al rededor mio sintiendo la calidez ...-poniendo un dedo en su barbilla en forma pensativa-pero cuando quise tomar el control se negó queriendo ser expandida al máximo...era mucha energía para mi y perdí el control-finaliza.

Eriol se queda un rato pensado lo relatado por la castaña-esa luz dorada como la llamas es tu poder...-repasando las palabras-lleva tiempo sin ser expuesta a todo su potencial...esta en un nivel muy bajo para lo que ella puede dar...tienes que liberarla y después tomar el control de ella, esa energía no puede estar mas apocada...por así decirlo...-concluye.

-pero como va ha ser liberada sin causar daños?-cuestiona Kero-ni dañarse a ella misma?-

-tiene que entrenar -

-eso lleva haciendo-alzando una ceja.

-pero no la física que le da Yue sino la espiritual-

-y se puede saber quien lo hará este vago no sabe nada ni yo?-indignado.

-yo...-tomando por sorpresa a todos-yo la entrenare para eso he venido...-declara.

* * *

_**Continuara...**_

**¿como ha quedado?¿les gusto?**

**Espero que les haya agradado el este primer capitulo...**

**Dejen comentarios para saber si les gusto o no,si tengo algo que mejorar o demás...**

**besos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Entrenamiento.**

Sakura estaba sorprendida al saber que Eriol la entrenaría,no sabia porque si sus guardianes hacen un buen trabajo con ella, tal vez pasaba algo mas ¿ estaría en peligro?¿o acaso ella era el peligro? sinceramente no lo sabia, pero dejaría que las cosas fluyan y después vería que hacer.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura madruga para entrenar, primero desayuna lo que Ruby Moon cocino, después sigue a su guardián lunar a una parte del bosque mas alejado de la casona,una vez que llegaron ve a Eriol parado frente a un gran árbol,el viste un pantalón de tela negro, una camisa celeste clara y unos zapatos negros,Sakura lo saluda regalandole una hermosa sonrisa, el le responde el gesto.

El entrenamiento comenzó con una meditación que duro todo el día, Sakura tiene que durar la mayor parte del día concentrada en los alrededores, presenciar la presencias de la personas cerca del perímetro,centrar su energía , para ella es algo muy complicado,que le cansa sobre manera pero nunca se rendiría, intentaba una y otra vez cada vez iba mejorando hasta que duro cuatro horas seguidas;Eriol veía como la castaña festejaba alegre su progreso diciéndole a Yue quien solo la miraba con orgullo aun que lo ocultara.

El entrenamiento siguió dejando a una exhausta Sakura, Yue la cargo en brazos para llevarla de nuevo a la casona,Eriol estaba sorprendido al ver como la castaña aprendía rápido.

Al día siguiente siguieron con la meditación,Sakura lo iba dominando de a poco, pasada una semana ella pudo dominarlo, un día completo meditando. Su siguiente paso que aprender era sacar su energía y mantenerla al borde, los primeros días se le dificultaron causando uno que otro desastres, finalmente ella pudo controlarla alrededor de su figura pero no podía expandirla.

-concéntrate mas Sakura-dice la vos amable de Eriol.

-si...-susurra concentrandose mas y mas pero nada de nada-uf!-se queja dejando que unas perlas de sudor bajaran recorriendo su rostro en marcando sus facciones. Eriol queda embobado al contemplar ese bello rostro húmedo, sus ojos esmeralda brillando,sus mejillas con un polvo rojo por el esfuerzo y sus labios húmedos resaltando mas esos carnosos labios.

Los ojos zafiros brillaban con fascinación deleitandoce con la escena de la pequeña maga frente a el, un cosquilleo en su estomago apareció como también sintió el ardor en sus mejillas voltea su mirada para un costado tratando de ocultar su estado. Para la ojo esmeralda paso desapercibido pero para el joven alado no, ve a su guardiana seguir con lo dictado sin percatarse de nada suelta un pequeño suspiro al ver lo despistada que podría ser.

Yue sabia que a Eriol le seria mas que complicado cautivar el corazón de su querida ama por que ella todavía guarda celosamente un pequeño residuo de amor por el "mocoso" como le dice Touya ciertamente a el no le causaba gracia que ese joven haya estado con su ama pero el no podía decir nada al ver su felicidad,pero en el momento que presencio la tristeza de ella su sufrimiento estuvo días y días llorando por el, sin consuelo el le hizo entender que su momento junto con el ojo marrón se termino que solo es un buen recuerdo un amor que duro hasta donde pudo su primer amor correspondido el inicio para el camino de encontrar al verdadero. Yue sale de sus pensamientos al ver como su ama cae con gracia al suelo por agotamiento se acerca para tomarla en brazos y llevarla a la casona.

-evoluciona rapido la pequeña Sakura-dice Eriol caminando.

-hump-dice Yue expandiendo sus grandes alas blancas para tomar vuelo moviendola ligeramente de forma suave y elegante.

Al llegar ven un gran desorden por la mansión Ruby Moon corría por todos lados intentado detener a los dos guardianes,Spy estaba sobre saltado por los dulces que comió mientras que el otro solo lo perseguía para molestarlo. Eriol solo suspira con resignación mientras que Yue solo mira todo con indiferencia.

-mejor deja esta tontería y ven -le dice el ojo celeste a Kero pasando de largo para la habitación de su ama,Kero ve como el guardián lunar camina con su pequeña Sakura inconsciente como últimamente. Lo sigue silenciosamente viendo el estado de ella, al ver que solo era agotamiento se relaja, Yue la deposita con sumo cuidado en la cama mientras que Kero busca el pijama de ella para cambiarla de ropa cuando Yue acomoda la habitación para ella.

E & S

A la mañana siguiente Sakura despierta agotada por el entrenamiento pero se levanta con la firme idea que tiene que mejorar por el bien de todos ella no podía estar peleando ante cualquier espécimen sin controlar su propia energía,se cambia poniéndose unos pantalones ajustados de color negros con una remera de mangas largas de color roja. Se peina atándose el pelo con dos colas altas que quedan cortas, a ella siempre le gusto llevar el pelo así su hermano un día la peino de esa manera y le encanto.

Sale de la habitación para caminar a la sala de estar. Allí ve a sus guardianes juntos con los de Eriol quien esta desayunando, saluda a todos para tomar asiento y poder desayunar terminaron rápido para empezar a entrenar sigue con lo dado del día anterior se concentra para expandir su energía quien se opone pero poco a poco va cediendo hasta que logro expandirla rodeando su cuerpo, con forma de una esfera como si fuese un campo de energía.

Tres días pasaron y Sakura logro expandirla alrededor de una proporción del bosque como dos manzanas de la ciudad.

-bien Sakura ahora tendrás que aprender a pasar energías para aumentar poder-le dice Eriol con una sonrisa amable.

-si Eriol-le contesta la ojo esmeralda.

-bien elige con quien practicara conmigo o con Yue-

-humm...-dice pensativa con un dedo en su mentón mirando a ambos seres.-a Yue...-le dice ya que tiene mas confianza con el que con el mago.

-de acuerdo...Yue posicionate en ese lugar-apuntando el lugar,el acata la orden poniéndose frente a su dueño.-Sakura busca la energía de Yue..-le dice.

Sakura se concentra buscando la energía de su guardián lunar, siente un aura cálida pero fría manteniendo ambas controladas , es un color celeste pero daba aspecto a frió muy rara la sensación.-su energía es bipolar-susurra Sakura.

-encuentra cual es la verdadera...-responde Eriol.

Sakura cierra los ojos para concentrarse sintiendo lo que transmitían ambas energías. En un momento a las energías tomaron forma del guardián , el guardián de la derecha tiene un aspecto tranquilo,alegre y amable, mientras que el de la izquierda su aspecto es serio, frió, calculador.

-Yue?-mira confundida alternando su mira en cada individuo con rapidez.

-si que quieres-dicen al unisono pero su tono es diferente uno frió e indiferente y el otro amable y cálido.

-porque hay dos como tu?-dice abrumada por ambos Yues.

-somos energías una de nosotros es el verdadero-dicen al unisono.

-ya veo...-dice mirando ambos por algún motivo se fija en el de la derecha.-tu eres lo contrario al que conozco yo...-dice mirándolo.

-si este aspecto me sienta mucho mejor que esa cara de amargado-dice sonriendo Sakura ríe un poco para luego mirar al otro-pero tu eres mas frió demasiado incluso para Yue...ambos son diferentes demasiado alegre y demasiado frió... -se queda pensando por un rato...

-si quien es quien..yo no soy yo y el no es el, pero el es el, pero no lo es...-dice el de la derecha sonriendo ante el bufido de la energía contraria y la confusión de la pequeña maga.

-dilo de una vez...-dice frió la energía.

Sakura se queda pensando un rato mas para mirarlos por ultima vez y sonreír-ninguno de los dos son el verdadero Yue por que el aparenta ser indiferente, frió pero es amable , bondadoso pero sabe disimularlo muy bien son ambas energías complementadas ...-dice segura ambas energías sonríen para unirse sin antes decir.

-acertaste ...-ambas energías se complementan mostrando al verdadero Yue-hasta que te das cuenta...-dice con los ojos cerrados su tono frió pero con una leve sonrisa que calma a Sakura.

-si-dice alegre.

-bueno para pasar parte de tu energía tiene que a ver un lazo que nos una...-dice Yue, Sakura lo mira atentamente- hay que crearlo ambos depocitando nuestras confianzas...-

-¿como lo haremos?-dice confundida.

-poniendo a prueba la confianza que creamos...-dice.

-eh?-dice confundida.

Yue solo hace presencia de sus poderes creando una ilusion dejando a Sakura en la torre donde fue el juicio final en el momento que Yue fue atrapado por la carta viento haciendo una reverencia a su nueva ama.

-por mas que hayas ganado este juicio tu nunca seras mi ama ni tendrás mi respeto sos alguien insignificante que esta por error-dice Yue mirándola con odio y dolor ya que su amo lo dejo y como peor de los males con una chiquilla que ni tiene el poder para encerrar una mosca a comparación de el mago Clow.

-yo no quiero ser tu ama nunca pediría eso-dice Sakura con una sonrisa Yue la mira sorprendido pero se recupera rápido-yo solo quiero ser tu amiga...-le extiende sus manos para ayudarlo levantar.

El la mira desconfiado-como se que no me harás lo mismo que Clow que no me dejaras a la deriva junto con Kerberos-dice con dolor.

-porque siempre los cuidare a ambos yo se que se siente quedar sola por un motivo natural como la muerte ...-dice triste-mi madre murió cuando yo era chica pero ella nunca me dejo sola por que tengo a mi papa aunque murió y hermano por ellos soy feliz y yo se que mi mama junto con mi papa me cuidan desde el cielo-sonríe mirando el cielo nocturno-Clow no te dejo solo esta Kero las cartas y ahora yo que siempre te cuidare como un amigo o hermano con lo que estés mas cómodo-

Yue la mira viendo la verdad en sus ojos esmeraldas se levanta sin la ayuda de ella para mirarla con confianza...

S & E

Eriol ve como el cuerpo de Yue brilla ocultando levemente su figura. Sonríe al saber el resultado.

S & E

-cierra los ojos-dice Yue , Sakura lo mira confundida -confía y hazlo antes que me arrepiente...-Sakura en el acto los cierra -tranquilízate...-dice Yue para dejar el cuerpo de Sakura suspendido en el aire.

Sakura al principio solo vio oscuridad para luego ver a dos cuerpos frente a ella son dos jóvenes uno con cabellera castaño y el otro azul.

-Shaoran?-lo mira confundía al castaño -Eriol?-mira al otro joven aumentando su confusión.

-Sakura tendrás que aclarar tu corazón confiar en mi seguir mis ordenes ¿ podrás confiar en mi a pesar de lo que yo te diga?-

Sakura escucha la voz de su guardián lunar viendo como aparece entre la oscuridad hasta llegar a su lado

-responde ¿confiaras en mi?-

Sakura lo mira anonada su corazón late con mas rapidez sus sentimientos son un caos , mira a su guardián- si Yue...-

* * *

_Continuara.._

_Hola! aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo ¿como quedo?¿les gusto? _

_(sofia trinidad: gracias por la aclaración sobre las parejas ya tenia pensado poner a Shaoran en la historia a mi también me gusta la pareja Sakura x Shaoran pero tengo ganas de hacer una historia sobre Eriol y Sakura ,pero Shaoran intervendrá ... no se con quien se quedara Sakura pero la historia va mas por Eriol pero aun no lo se muy bien..igual esta historia es corta espero que te guste como va yendo gracias por tu comentario...ojala te haya gustado este capitulo...)_

_Gracias por sus comentarios ..._

_Besos..._


	3. Chapter 3

**"Confía"**

_Sakura escucha la voz de su guardián lunar viendo como aparece entre la oscuridad hasta llegar a su lado_

_-responde ¿confiaras en mi?-_

_Sakura lo mira anonada su corazón late con mas rapidez sus sentimientos son un caos , mira a su guardián- si Yue...-_

* * *

El joven alado camina hasta ubicarse en el medio de los dos jóvenes pero tres pasos adelante mirando con su mirada fría y calculadora pensando su próximo movimiento.

Sakura esta que se muere de los nervios no sabe que pretende su guardián pero conociéndolo la meterá en una situación incomoda. No puede parar ese reflejo de mirar al ojo marrón esta igual de lindo que cuando lo vio por ultima vez pero lo mas extraño es que no cambio como si no creció durante esos años que no lo vio.

Yue analiza bien sus pasos tiene que lograr este objetivo. Mira a su dueña quien con disimulo posa sus ojos esmeraldas en ese marrón, ese brillo que esta en sus ojos pero son diferentes no como los de antaño como si cambiara los sentimientos; una pequeña pero imperceptible sonrisa se dibuja en su hermoso rostro pálido.

-Sakura..-llama la atención de la castaña.-lista para comenzar?-le cuestiona.

Sakura lo medita un segundo para luego responder no sin antes mirar a su amado Shaoran.

-si Yue-

-¿eres capaz de expresar tus sentimientos sinceramente?-le cuestiona el ojo celeste.

La castaña abre esos ojos verdes esmeraldas mostrando mas de su hermoso color, se sorprendió de esa pregunta no sabe a que se refiere ni que tiene que ver ante esta situación.

Toma una bocanada de aire para luego soltarla en un suspiro sacando todos sus nervios como confusiones.

-si..-

-¿confiaras en lo que yo te diga?-

Ella enfoca su vista en los celestes viendo una capa de hielo sin mostrar sus sentimientos pero ese brillo que tiene esa pequeña calidez que le transmite confianza absoluta, dándole confianza en ese ser que siempre la protege hasta con su vida sin pedir nada a cambio, no si pide algo que es amor y compañía que nunca lo deje solo como antes.

-si...-

-¿sientes amor?-le pregunta.

-si...-

-¿por unos de estos dos jóvenes?-

-ah?!-desconcertada ¿que tiene que ver su amigo Eriol en esto?-si...-

-¿por Shaoran?-

-si-colorada.

-¿pero es el mismo sentimiento que antes?-el ve como ella se confunde mas - ¿sientes lo mismo que antes cuando lo veías o lo tenias cerca?-

Sakura piensa en lo dicho por su guardián ¿siente lo mismo por su amado Shaoran? ¿ese sentimiento es el mismo que hace antaño? ¿su corazón late con esa velocidad? tan enloquecedora como queriendo salir de su pecho sintiendo que el tiempo se detiene dejando a esos jóvenes enamorados, sintiendo esas cosquillas en su estómago como mariposas revoloteando, esa sensación molesta como a la vez agradable. Sus esmeralda se posa en los marrones ve esos ojos con los mismo sentimientos que antes pero lo que no entiende el motivo por el cual es esta igual que hace unos años, sin cambiar nada de nada, sus esmeraldas se posan en esos zafiros para luego detallarlo viendo que ese joven si cambio esta como hace unos minutos en su entrenamiento mas maduro, con sus facciones masculinas ese rastro del niño que conoció no esta mas, es un hombre en cambio la figura de Shaoran es la de medio aniñado.

-¿porque Shaoran no cambio no creció y Eriol si ?-le cuestiona a Yue omitiendo la pregunta anterior por el joven alado.

-porque es así como lo recuerdas...-

-es un recuerdo?-pregunta anonada.

-si-

La castaña medita las palabras de su guardián es un recuerdo del joven a quien piensa que todavia ama, ¿acaso ya no lo ama? ¿pero cuando sucedió? aun no sabe esta agobiada, cierra sus ojos mientras lleva una mano para posarla en su pecho sintiendo como ese órgano que decide amar a una persona como eligiendo que tipo de sentimiento le regalara. Deja que sus sentidos salgan que sus instintos la ayuden a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Los ojos celeste brillan dando a entender que usa una parte de sus poderes para crear una escena para la joven maga dejándola en el lugar donde ella se despidió de ese amor en ese aeropuerto.

Sakura abre sus ojos para ver a su amado Shaoran con ¿ella? pero esta cambiada mas aniñada, viste un vestido rojo con medias blanca y zapatos negros, su cabello esta sujeto en dos colas.

Shaoran viste con unos pantalones beige remera blanca con sus mangas largas de color verde, sus zapatillas blancas con verdes, su cabello medio revuelto.

El la abraza dejando que la joven chica esconda su rostro en el pecho de el dejándola sollozar.

-no llores Sakura no me gusta verte así...-le dice.

-pero no quiero que te vallas... yo te amo-le dice levantando su vista para perderse en ese color que tanto ama.

_Sakura ve esa escena recordando el dolor que sintió al ver como la persona que mas ama se iba de su lado, dejando que una lagrima salga de unos de sus ojos._

-yo también pero de otra forma...-tomándola del mentón- piensa en lo lindo recuerdos...no te aferres a un solo sentimiento...¿fuiste feliz conmigo?-

-si... demasiado...-le dice con una sonrisa.

-yo también, fuiste mi primer amor eso nadie lo puede borrar la primera chica que le di mi primer beso como mi corazón pero ahora ese corazón quiso cambiar de manos...-le dice secando las lagrimas depositando un beso en la frente de la chica hermosa que esta abrazada a el aferrándose a su remera.

-_recuerdo eso... también como mi corazón se estrujo al saber que ama a otra chica que no sea yo...-dice con amargura._

-Shaoran ...-llora con mas intensidad.-tu también sos mi primer amor...-

-_el fue mi primer amor ese sentimiento tan fuerte y puro...no como el de Yukito que era un amor platónico...-_

-si lo se y es el amor mas puro que puede a ver...pero ahora hay que buscar al verdadero amor...seguir el camino para ser felices...-acariciando una mejilla con delicadeza...-

-El vuelo para Hong-Kong sale en diez minutos...-se escucha del altavoz.

Ella se abraza mas a el-te amo...-le susurra mientras le da un beso casto en los labios.

-y yo pero como una hermana...-le sonríe dejando que una lagrima salga-se feliz mi Sakura...- le da un beso en la frente para luego alejarse llevando su valija junto con su mayordomo.

-adiós! se feliz! mi amado Shaoran!-le dice una llorosa Sakura con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras mueve su mano despidiendo a ese amor.

_-ese día fue el ultimo que lo vi luego me entere que esta comprometido con Meiling ...el encontró ese amor pero yo no, aun lo amo...- dejando que esas gotas saladas pasen por sus mejillas._

_-¿estas segura?-pregunta una vos varonil._

_-si...-_

_-¿no sera que te engañas para aferrarte a ese amor ?-dice la vos carente de emociones._

_-no se Yue...-_

_-¿por que no te das cuenta que solo amas al recuerdo de cuando Shaoran era chico ? ¿porque no lo superas? ¿porque tanta resistencia? ¿a que le temes?-le pregunta._

_Sakura no sabe que responder, ella ¿se aferra a un recuerdo?... no lo recuerda de otra forma que esa, como su corazón acepta esa forma de recordarlo amándolo pero si su corazón lo recuerda así sera que ella ama el recuerdo pero entonces lo dejo de amar para solo recordarlo ¿como sucedió? ¿porque no quiere superarlo? sera que quiere retener el único recuerdo de el en su corazón mintiéndose a ella misma ...¿pero porque se resiste?... fácil no quiere admitir que lo dejo de amar que se convierte en un recuerdo...¿porque teme a admitirlo? porque no quiere dejar ese sentimiento para dar espacio a otro para que no la abandone nunca mas para no quedarse sola llorando por esa persona a quien le regala su corazón.  
_

_-no quiero dejarlo ir, no quiero dejar ese vació que pueda llenarlo otro y que me abandone otra vez...-susurra melancólica._

_-ese sentimiento nunca sera remplazado siempre estará allí ... pero tienes que aprender amar de nuevo ser feliz correr ese riego madurar buscar a esa persona que estará contigo por siempre...-_

_-¿alguien me amara por siempre? -pregunta incrédula._

_-si solo tienes que estar mas atenta...-_

_-¿como estas seguro que eso pasara?-_

_-por que yo lo se, confía en mi , confía en lo que te muestro, confía en tu corazón como en mi yo nunca te dañare...- _

_Sakura suspira cerrando sus ojos dejándose llevar -si...-_

_-entonces deja ese recuerdo y vive el hoy...-_

_-de acuerdo pero ayúdame...no me dejes...-_

_-nunca lo haré..-le promete._

La escena montada por el se desvenase para volver al principio.

-dime ¿sientes lo mismo?-

-si pero por el Shaoran que conocí-admite.

-¿ podrás amar a alguien mas?-

-no se...-responde con sinceridad.

-¿si esa persona te enseña amarlo?-

-si puede ser...-

-¿y si esa persona es Eriol?-

-Ah?-

-¿dime que sientes respecto a el?-

Sakura ve al ojo zafiro esos ojos tan azules como el océano, esa piel tan tersa y blanca, esa sonrisa cálida como su personalidad ese joven siempre supo como hacerla sonrojar de la nada , hacerla sentir nerviosa...¿ella podría sentir algo por el mago?

-no lo se...-

-te gustaría amarlo?-

-no estoy segura...-

-si el te ama voz lo dejas que te enseñe amarlo?-

Sakura queda anonada el ¿amarla? no eso no puede ser pero ... si es ¿es capaz de dejar quererse por otro que no sea el ojo marrón?¿sera feliz con el?

- puede ser...-

-deja que el te enseñe hazme caso...-

-pero...

-confía...-otra vez esa palabra si ella ya le dijo que si confía por que lo repite tanto.

-si...-dice al momento que todo se vuelve oscuro dejando una luz enceguecedora...

E & S.

Eriol ve como el cuerpo de su pequeña maga brilla con intensidad apareciendo su insignia, ve a Yue quien también brilla mostrando la insignia de el, ambas figuras desaparecen de la vista del mago por unos segundo todo el bosque fue iluminado. En el momento que la luz ceso se ve dos cuerpos desmayados en el pasto Eriol se sorprende al ver la forma de Yue es un poco diferente pero a la vez igual...

* * *

_Continuara..._

__**Hola! aquí dejo este capitulo espero que les guste... se que demore en actualizar pero no sabia como hacer este capitulo no se me ocurría nada :( ...**

**espero que haya quedado bien.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios...**

**Besos ! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Lazo"**

_Eriol ve como el cuerpo de su pequeña maga brilla con intensidad apareciendo su insignia, ve a Yue quien también brilla mostrando la insignia de el, ambas figuras desaparecen de la vista del mago por unos segundo todo el bosque fue iluminado. En el momento que la luz ceso se ve dos cuerpos desmayados en el pasto Eriol se sorprende al ver la forma de Yue es un poco diferente pero a la vez igual...**  
**_

* * *

Eriol usa sus poderes para llevar al guardián y la maga a su casona ambos tienen que descansar, deja a los dos en la misma habitación ya que si despiertan querrán hablar lo sucedido.

El esta realmente sorprendido al ver que ese guardián tan leal al mago Clow decidió estar por siempre con la pequeña maga, esta feliz que Yue halla asimilado el hecho de que su querido mago murió y quien esta al cuidado de el y Kerberos es Sakura, esa chica con gran corazones, una lealtad de hierro, esa chica tan sentimental tan frágil que le dan ganas de protegerla a toda costa... al parecer ese guardián orgulloso también sucumbió ante el deseo de protegerla al igual que Kerberos.

Mientras que un ser con apariencia a un peluche de un osito de color amarillo, se encuentra en la habitación de su pequeña Sakura viendo con asombro el cambio de ese sujeto vago al parecer asimilo el hecho que ella nunca lo lastimara.

Aunque un poco de celos le recorre ya que el quería ser el primero de unir ese lazo con su dueña pero ya esta hecho a parte es mejor que sea Yue el lo necesitaba mas, el necesitaba esa confianza con alguien sentirse seguro y querido aunque no lo demuestre.

Kero va hasta la pequeña no tan pequeña castaña para taparla mientras se acurruca en ella buscando su calor.

E & S

El sol asoma en la cuidad de Tomoeda dando comienzo a un día nuevo, las aves vuela algunas cantan despertando a los seres vivos, la gente se despiertan para comenzar con sus obligaciones.

Mientras que en una casona ubicada en el bosque todos los integrantes despiertan para comenzar con su día, Ruby Moon se despierta igual de alegre que siempre para comenzar hacer el desayuno a todos, Spy solo se sienta en el sillon leyendo una revista, Kero esta con Ruby Moon en la cocina esperando que le de algo que comer, Eriol sale al balcón mirando el día que le regalan hoy.

En la habitacion de cierta castaña un joven de ojos celeste se despierta, se sienta para observar donde se encuentra , siente como la cama se mueve mira para un costado encontrando a la maga durmiendo plácidamente se levanta rápido pero fue un grave error ya que se mareo y tuvo que volver sentarse en la cama de su dueña, el no quiere permanecer en su cama ya que es una falta de respeto hacia ella eso cree el, pero su cuerpo esta cansado como puede se levanta para sentarse en el suelo recargando su espalda en la pared, con una pierna flexionada para apoyar su brazo mirando a su dueña cuidando su sueño.

El recuerda todo lo que sucedió lo que ella le prometió que nunca lo dejara solo siempre estará con el, sonríe al saber que no estará solo nunca mas también que ella confía en el que se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos eran equivocados que ese chico que amaba era un recuerdo de su corazón y lo que el le prometió que siempre estará con ella y así va a ser.

Ve como la castaña se remueve para taparse mas luchando contra la luz del sol ya que aun no quiere despertar, pasan unos segundo hasta que escucha un bostezo y ve como las manos de ella resalen de las sabanas mientras se estira como un gato.

Sakura se sienta mientras que se frota con sus manos en sus ojos bostezando, mira el lugar hasta encontrarse con su guardián lunar pero el esta distinto.

-ah?!-se mueve rápido provocando una caída-auch!-se queja para levantarse y mirar a ese Yue tan distinto-Yue que te sucedió?- dice confundida y curiosa.

Yue solo enarca una ceja-nada-le contesta desdeñoso.

-pero estas un poco diferente...-le dice.

El solo la mira un rato para levantarse con dificultad, Sakura al ver eso se acerca para ayudarlo pero el la rechaza alegando que puede solo, ella solo suspira resignada.

Yue camina hasta un espejo para verse, agranda sus ojos al ver su reflejo...

Su cabello esta sujeto en una cola alta tiene un lazo del color de sus símbolos azul. dejando su flequillo rebelde con unos mechones, su traje es el mismo pero en ves de esa piedra de color azul-violeta es una luna plateada que en sus extremidades tiene una estrella de color azul, ve en su mano el mismo símbolo pero mas pequeño, en su oreja esta la piedra pero con la luna sola de color azul. Por curiosidad saca sus grandes alas muestran esas plumas blancas pero al final de cada pluma tienen un borde azul, dándole a esa alas un toque delicado.

-¿porque cambiaste un poco Yue?-pregunta su dueña con curiosidad sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-no lo se...tenemos que hablar con Eriol-le dice para salir de la habitación ignorando su cansancio.

Sakura se viste rápido para seguir a su guardián ya que todavia se pierde, caminan en silencio hasta llegar al estudio del ojo zafiro. Al llegar el joven de ojos celeste toca la puerta para escuchar un 'pasen', los dos entran viendo al ojo zafiro sentado en el borde de la ventana.

-buen día Sakura- dice mirando a la joven para sonreír provocando un sonrojo-buen día Yue-saluda al ser al lado de la castaña quien solo hace un gesto como saludo.

-buen día joven Eriol-le saluda Sakura.

-¿vienen para saber el porque de tu cambio Yue?-

-si-responde el aludido.

-pues es simple Sakura al pasarte su energía, dejaste de ser el guardián de Clow para ser el de ella, estuviste a prueba y pasaste ahora te alimentas de la energía de ella, tu poder creció estando a la altura de ella, puede ser que tengas habilidades nuevas...-le dice viendo el asombro de ambos.

-perdón...-susurra triste la ojo esmeralda mirando el suelo, ambos la miran confundido.

-¿porque pides perdón?-cuestiona Yue.

-porque ya no tienes ese lazo con Clow...-

Ambos jóvenes sonríen con ternura, Yue le acaricia una mejilla para que ella lo mire una vez hecho-ese lazo sigue intacto pero ahora tengo otro que ese sos voz...-la calma.

-pero...-

-yo quise que fuese así...-le interrumpe-sigue Eriol-le dice sacándolo de su anhelada mirada hacia la chica.

-pues bien ahora tiene un lazo con ella, podrás saber que sentimientos pasa por ella como también saber donde esta siempre y cuando ella te lo permita, también esto va para Sakura ella sabrá lo que sientes, donde estas y demás ahora tendrán que entrenar mas para fortalecerse...-concluye.

-si...-dice Sakura.

-mañana empezamos hoy descansen-dice Eriol.

Los dos salen Sakura se dirige para el jardín del lugar para sentarse en las sombras de un árbol, perdiendose en sus pensamientos recordando lo que paso en su entrenamiento.

Ella ama al recuerdo de Shaoran, se quiere aferrar a esa ilusion para no ser dañada otra vez pero su guardián le dijo que tiene que buscar a esa persona que la ama...pero también nombro a Eriol que ella se deje enseñar amarlo ¿pero porque dijo eso? si el es un amigo, de seguro se equivoco o no tal vez el sienta algo por ella, no eso no puede ser el la trata como a una amiga nada mas.

Sakura sacude su cabeza sacando esa idea absurda.

Ella cierra sus ojos una imagen aparece en su mente, un par de ojos azules tan profundos como el océano con la espuma que juega como el brillo en los ojos, ese azul tan transparentes y cálidos a la vista que provoca a Sakura perderse, derretirse querer estar en sus brazos dejarse amar por el.

Luego ve el rostro pálido del joven, con una nariz respingada, sus labios rosas que son una linea, sus facciones masculinas, esos mechones azules que remarcan su rostro. Sakura suspira contemplando ese hermoso joven, no puede evitar llevar una mano en la mejilla de el sintiendo la suavidad y calidez de esta, sus esmeralda buscan a los zafiros para mirar ese océano que descubrió que adora perdiendose en esas cuenca mas y mas hasta perder el control de su cuerpo como la noción del tiempo sin darse cuenta comenzó acercar su rostro al de el para rozar sus labios con los de el estremeciéndose, acorta la distancia para posar su labios amorosamente en los de el...

-Sakura ! despierta ! -grita Kero.

-amm...hum..-dice parpadeando unas cuantas veces- ¿Kero?- dice adormilada.

-si levántate es hora de la comida !-le dice alegre mientras sus ojos brillan.

-si...-le dice confundida al parecer solo fue un sueño con ese chico de ojos zafiros...

Unos ojos celestes pierden su resplandor, sonríe al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de la castaña mientras camina delineando sus labios con sus dedos, el le mostrara las reacciones que puede provocar el ojo zafiro, baja del árbol con cuidado fijándose que nadie lo vea para dirigirse a comer.

-ya veras Sakura volverás amar...-susurra al viento.

* * *

**_Continuara..._**

**Hola! acá esta este capitulo espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Besos !**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Acercamiento"**_  
_

_Unos ojos celestes pierden su resplandor, sonríe al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de la castaña mientras camina delineando sus labios con sus dedos, el le mostrara las reacciones que puede provocar el ojo zafiro, baja del árbol con cuidado fijándose que nadie lo vea para dirigirse a comer._

_-ya veras Sakura volverás amar...-susurra al viento._

* * *

El almuerzo paso tranquilo como de costumbre, los dos guardianes pantera peleando, Rubby Moon acosando a Sakura por noticias de Touya y Eriol solo mirando de reojo a la pequeña maga. Al terminar cada uno se separa para ir con sus actividades.

-Sakura…-la llama el ojo zafiro, ve como ella lo mira dándole a entender que prosiga-¿quieres dar un paseo?-le invita sonriendo.

-si Eriol-acepta la ojo esmeralda.

-bien vamos-dice para caminar hacia la puerta seguido de la castaña.

Los dos jóvenes caminaron por unas horas por un sendero del bosque, Eriol se detiene al ver una pequeña laguna con algunas que otras flores. El muchacho se acerca hasta un gran árbol, se sienta apoyando su espalda en el tronco, mira a la muchacha esperando que imite su acción.

-que lindo lugar Eriol-le dice Sakura detallando el sitio.

-si…cuando lo vi por primera vez me gusto su tranquilidad y armonía…-le dice.

Ella solo mueve la cabeza como afirmación, fija su vista en las hojas de los árboles que caen por la brisa del viento, danzando entre ellas con delicadezas para luego descansar en el césped alterando el color verde.

Los ojos azules miran leve movimiento del agua, en realidad no le presta mucha atención sino que solo busca una buena forma para acercarse a ella.

-¿Qué prueba tuviste que pasar?-le cuestiona.

-em?-dice desconcertada.

-¿Qué prueba te impuso Yue?-le dice mirándola.

-yo tenia que aclarar mis sentimientos…-le cuenta.

-¿sobre quien?-cuestiona curioso.

-sobre Shaoran…-dice recordando los sucesos.

-hum…ya veo…-dice pensativo-¿y que sentimientos tienes hacia el?-

-amor…-le contesta ignorando como esos azules se apagaron, Eriol mira el agua cristalina de la laguna perdiéndose en el reflejo de esta, tratando de ignorar ese sentimiento de tristeza que le alberga en su corazón.-lo amo como un amigo…-le aclara mas bien a ella. Esos ojos azules como el océano brillan con intensidad como si fueran dos gotas de agua trasluciendo el reflejo del sol.

- ya no lo amas como hombre…-afirma.

-no…pero me costo mucho saberlo…-admite.-según Yue yo me aferraba a su recuerdo, para que me diera cuenta me mostró dos personas a Shaoran y…-dice un poco nerviosa no sabia si era prudente contarle al cabello azulado.

-a Shaoran y ¿a quien mas?-inquisitivo.

Sakura se muerde el labio inferior como duda, pero luego suelta un suspiro-y a ti…Shaoran estaba como cuando lo vi la última vez…-mirando el césped-y tú como ahora…-

-viste a un Shaoran aniñado…-

-si….-

-¿Por qué estaba yo en esa ilusión?- cuestiona.

Sakura casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, se ríe nerviosa no sabia que decirle... según Yue ella tiene que dejarse amar por el, pero realmente ella duda que ese joven atento se fije en alguien como ella, nunca mostró signos de estar interesado solo la trata como una amiga… no sabe que decir ¿Qué Yue puso su imagen para que se diera cuenta que siente algo por el? no eso no es verdad…¿para decir que el si siente algo por ella? ¿Qué a el lo ve como un hombre?...¿que Shaoran es su antiguo amor y el su nuevo amor? Ahg! no sabe ni siquiera que decir a su mente para que todo quede en claro.

-no se…-ve como el va a replicar- estoy confundida aun no lo entiendo del todo…-admite.

Los dos quedan callados sin saber que decir uno confundida y el otro repasando las palabras dichas por la castaña. Eriol no encuentra el verdadero motivo por el cual ese guardián lunar lo puso a el como ilusión en los sentimientos de Sakura... acaso... ¿el ya se habrá dado cuenta?... Maldice para sus adentros, ese guardián es muy perspicaz y sabe muy bien como inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos tiene que andar con mas cuidado si no quiere que el estropee todo, el no le quiere decir nada a la pequeña Maga para no perder su amistad.

Eriol la mira por el rabillo del ojo el perfil de ella, su nariz respingada, sus labios abultados, sus hermosos ojos verdes que lo dejan sin aliento, sus mechones castaños que caen para adornar su rostro, de forma inconsciente se relame los labios.

Sakura mira un punto perdido, se siente incomoda ya que sabe que es observada, mira por el rabillo del ojo para ver como el ojo zafiro volteo rápidamente mirando para otro lado, se pone a detallar el rostro masculino, primero se fija en sus labios son una línea fina pero tentadores sube mas viendo su nariz fina sigue un poco mas y ve esos azules que son tan extraños nunca vio un color tan intenso en su vida, tan llamativos, enigmáticos que le provocan ganas de perderse en ellos para saber que ocultan, su mirada transmite sabiduría, calidez y seguridad… suspira suave para seguir detallándolo ve unos cuantos mechones azulados que remarcan su rostro pálido, se ven tan sedosos que le dan ganas de enredar sus manos en esas hebras.

El joven al sentirse observado voltea su rostro topándose con el de Sakura quien se sonroja pero no aparta su vista de el, ambos se miran sin cruzar palabra alguna dejándose hechizar por los ojos del otro….

Un joven alado junto con un pequeño peluche, miran la escena expectantes por lo que ocurrirá, pasan unos minutos y nada ya perdiendo la paciencia el peluche de color marrón claro decide ayudar, comienza a volar pasando desapercibido mientras que sus alas despiden un brillo dorado que cae sobre el lugar dándole un aspecto mas sentimental.

El ojo celeste no se queda atrás expande sus grandes alas para mover la con suavidad, mientras que sus ojos se torna brillantes controlando las energías que el bosque otorga, unos pétalos rosa pálidos son llevados al ritmo del viento bailando al compás sin romper la armonía.

Los dos joven salen de sus cavilaciones al ver como un pétalo cae sobre ellos, Sakura levanta el rostro para ver como el viento trae mas junto con unos destellos dorados. Se levanta con una sonrisa para correr mientras gira agarrando unos que otros pétalos, Eriol también se levanto para contemplar a la bella chica danzando, su corazón late con mas fuerza sin darse cuenta comenzó acercarse a ella.

Sakura se da vuelta para mirar a Eriol pero tropieza, el la sujeta pero también tropezó cayendo al suelo con ella encima ambos se miran, sus rostros están a escasos centímetros del otro sus respiraciones su mezclan, de forma lenta se acercan mas hasta rozar sus labios…

* * *

_Continuara..._

_Hola! dejo este capitulo se que es cortito pero me salio así prometo que el otro sera mas largo..._

_Besos_


	6. Chapter 6

"**Laberinto**"

_Eriol pero tropieza, el la sujeta pero también tropezó cayendo al suelo con ella encima ambos se miran, sus rostros están a escasos centímetros del otro sus respiraciones su mezclan, se acercan más hasta rozar sus labios…_

* * *

Sakura ve el rostro del joven a escasos centímetros del suyo siente sus mejillas arder, sabe que esta mas roja que un tomate, quiere levantarse y huir de ese lugar pero no puede ese zafiros la tienen hipnotizada. Eriol no esta mejor, no sabe que hacer ya que si la besa complicara todo por que si la pequeña maga no siente nada por el, le crecerá la incomodidad ante su presencia y no puede darse ese lujo ella tiene que entrenar o sino saldrá herida por otra parte quiere probar esos labios demostrarle en un beso cuanto la ama aunque no bastara uno solo…

Los labios siguen con su roce sintiendo esa calidez, Sakura y Eriol mandan al diablo toda cordura para unir sus labios…

-Sakura!-grita la voz de una mujer.

Los dos jóvenes salen de su ensoñación para mirarse sonrosados ambos se levantan apresurados limpiando sus ropas, ninguno de los dos se miran. Ven como se acerca una mujer de cabellos rosas.

-Sakura! Que bueno que te encontré-le dice alegre pero mira a Eriol con burla sabiendo lo que hecho.

-Rubby…-susurra apenada la chica rogando que no haya visto nada.

-ven vamos así me ayudas con la cocina y me cuentas mas de Toya y…- pero no continua al sentir una pesada mirada, busca con su vista el causante encontrándose unos zafiros que la miran con frialdad.

-Eriol…-susurra con temor rara vez tuvo que vivir esa mirada gélida.

El nombrado solo la mira para girar sobres sus talones y caminar a paso lento pero determinado, su rostro es sereno pero por dentro se debate en como castigar a su guardiana por su intromisión.

Unos ojos celestes miran con desprecio a la cabello rosado, sabe que lo hizo apropósito solo para molestarlo, es una entrometida pero ya se las pagara, sus ojos brillan hacinado usos de sus poderes.

Rubby Moon camina junto a Sakura pero no da mas de dos pasos para tropezar, se levanta riendo pero tropieza de nuevo, con disimulo mira para su izquierda viendo la mirada gélida de Yue. Traga fuerte para seguir su camino.

_Maldita seas Rubby Moon pero no me ganaras ya veras…-_piensa Yue para luego desaparecer.

.-.-.-

Sakura camina perdida en sus pensamientos, casi besa a Eriol… deseaba probar esos tentadores labios y al parecer su amigo no oponía resistencia ¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo besaba? ¿Cómo seguirían después? ¿Qué le dirá la próxima vez que lo vea? De seguro el esta pensando que es una tonta… Agh!, mira de reojo a la joven quien le sigue hablando no puede reprimir un suspiro resignado… ¿Por qué apareció en ese momento?

-inoportuna…-susurro tan débil que no pudo ser escuchado.

Por otra parte, Eriol no estaba en mejores condiciones casi la besa por un pelo de gato y esa entrometida se apareció. Esta vez su chistecito fue demasiado lejos suspira con pesar, tiene que calmarse no puede agarrarse la con ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-E & S.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente Sakura despierta para darse una duchar vestirse, desayunar para comenzar su entrenamiento. Una vez vestida se dirige al comedor para el desayuno.

El desayuno paso tenso ni Eriol ni Sakura dijeron una palabra, Yue solo repasaba su próximo paso, el la quiere ver feliz ella se lo merece al igual que Eriol pero por distintos obstáculos son detenidos pero para eso esta el para cuidar y ayudar a su dueña en todo los sentidos.

Luego del desayuno Eriol, Sakura y los dos guardianes de ella se fueron al bosque para dar comienzo.

-bueno Sakura hoy tienes que averiguar hasta donde llegan tus poderes…-le dice Eriol.

-¿Cómo lo haré?-dice nerviosa.

-simple te será impuesta una misión o prueba por tus guardianes y se tendrá que llevar a cabo…-le dice.

-ya veo…-dice mirando a Kero quien le sonrió, luego a Yue quien tenia una pequeña sonrisa llena de maldad ante eso le recorre un escalofrió.

-bien empiecen…-dice Eriol mirando a los guardianes. Ambos asiente Kero toma su verdadera forma mientras que Yue comienza a hacer presencia de los poderes.

-bien-dice Kero ya transformado-suerte sakura…-ve como ella le sonríe. Ambos guardianes se miran para utilizar la primera carta.

Sakura ve como todo su alrededor comienza a cambiar alejando a sus guardianes. Todo se vuelve borroso hasta que se fue acomodando.

-¿laberinto?-susurra viendo los grandes muros de arbustos.

-al parecer eligieron esta carta-dice una voz conocida.

-ah! Eriol!-grita asustada mientras tropieza con una roza cayendo sentada, Eriol sonríe al ver lo descuidada que es,le estira una mano para ayudarla a levantar ve como ella se sonroja aceptando su ayuda.-gracias-le agradece.

-bien comencemos…-le dice Eriol.

-si…pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-dice curiosa.

-no se tus guardianes lo decidieron…-le responde mirando a todas las direcciones.

-ah…Yue…-susurra derrotada no sabe que es lo que trama ese guardián pero nada bueno será.

-bien usa tus poderes como se te plazca para salir…-le dice- ya que yo no tengo poder…-le aclara por si las dudas.

-ah…-dice lo primero que hace tratar de sentir alguna presencia y en efecto había una a unos cuanto metros para la izquierda.-hay una presencia cercana a nosotros tal vez si vamos…-pero no puede seguir ya que es interrumpida por el joven.

-de acuerdo vamos….-le dice con una sonrisa, ve como ella camina delante de el y su mirada se vuelve misteriosa como si supiera cuales son las reglas.

-que astuto sos Yue-piensa el ojo zafiro.

Sakura camina nerviosa sintiendo la mirada del ojo zafiro en ella, caminaron unos minutos hasta llegar al lugar de la presencia.

Ella mira un punto azul por simple curiosidad se acerca para intentar tocarla, pero el punto azul este comienza a tomar forma de nube, al ver esto ella grita para esconderse detrás de Eriol quien sonríe con maldad, al saber lo que se viene.

De la nueve sale una pequeña con un sombrero de arlequín de color plateado y azul. La niña le sonríe para saludarla Sakura al reconocerla se relaja, la niña sube a una altura prudente para comenzar a dar rienda suelta de una gran lluvia, Sakura le pide que se detenga pero nada pasa, la lluvia se intensifica mas para hacer la visión dificultosa para ambos por instinto, la ojo esmeralda comienza a correr siendo seguida por Eriol.

-¿Qué hago?-susurra. En estos momentos desea que Kero estuviera ahí para darle un consejo-kero…-susurra implorante.

-el no estará siempre resolviendo tus problemas…-le dice Eriol corriendo a su lado.

-lo se…-dice resignada sigue corriendo tratando de encontrar una solución.

_-esta es una prueba para saber cuanto poder tengo…-_piensa.-_Tal vez…si…_-Sakura saca de sus ropas la llave que hace tanto no usa.-_ayúdame…-_le dice, realiza el conjuro para que esa llave se convierta en su báculo. Se detiene para hacerle frente, su insignia brilla débilmente, ella sabe perfectamente que las cartas las tienen sus guardianes.

Por simple costumbre comienza hacer girar su báculo para calmarse y concentrarse-agua…-susurra concentrando mas de su energía, su insignia brilla para dejar que salga la carta llamada por ella, gotas de sudor se forma en la frente de la maga por el gran esfuerzo de quitarle la carta a Yue.

Eriol ve como la insignia se intensifica para dejar que la carta llamada salga a cumplir con su ayuda encerrando en una burbuja de agua a la carta lluvia.

Sakura alza el báculo para ordenar a las cartas volver a su verdadera forma.

Lluvia se resiste pero luego termina accediendo, una vez lograda Sakura cae al suelo sentada, respirando entre cortado.

-Sakura…-dice Eriol preocupado se acerca ella para ver como esta.

-Eriol estoy bien solo un poco agotada…-dice cerrando sus ojos unos segundo.

-ah…-suspira tranquilo, le da la espalda para agacharse-sube no hay que perder tiempo sino todo empeorara-le dice Eriol, Sakura lo mira dudosa para luego subir a su espalda no quería otro encuentro como este no ahora que esta agotada.

-dime donde hay otra presencia…-le pide Eriol mientras se levanta, Sakura se concentra un poco para dar con el lugar de la otra presencia.-mas adelante…-le susurra.

Eriol comienza a caminar en la dirección marcada por ella, Sakura esconde su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de el para relajarse y poder juntar mas energías.

Eriol sonríe burlón, al saber que esta vez Rubby Moon no interferirá, caminan por media hora o más hasta llegar a otro punto pero este es naranja con amarillo.

Sakura se baja de la espalda de el para acércasele al punto que al sentir la presencia de su actual dueña reacciona tomando la forma de la carta fuego.

La carta le dirige una mirada de burla y juguetona con una sonrisa fría lista para atacar. Sakura al ver ese gesto retrocede para chocar con el cuerpo de Eriol.

-por que yo…-susurra. La carta comienza a usar su magia para crear un gran circulo encerrando al los dos jóvenes, utilizando mas poder crea un remolino de fuego encerrando a los dos jóvenes, Sakura ve como el fuego se va acercando cada vez mas a ellos, si sigue así terminaran todos quemados.

-¿Qué hago?-le pregunta a Eriol quien pone un brazo en su rostro cubriéndolo de las chispas.

-no se-le responde.

Sakura solo lo mira dándole a entender que ayude, pero el se hace el distraído, ella bufa con indignación se concentra para recordar-_el fuego se apaga con el agua pero ella es débil sola…¿Qué hago?-_piensa, cierra los ojos al ver como se acerca mas el fuego-ah!-grita asustada, pero un recuerdo le asalto en la mente-_ya se…-_

Utiliza nuevamente su báculo para concentrarse, su insignia brilla más que la vez anterior.

-agua…-susurra mientras concentra más energía- viento…- ambas cartas llamadas por su dueña aparecen para poder derribar a fuego, las dos cartas se mimetizan apagando el fuego. Sakura eleva nuevamente su báculo para pedir que las cartas tomen su forma original.

Sakura se tambalea dando indicios que en cualquier momento terminara en el suelo, Eriol la sujeta de la cintura acercándola a el, la ojo esmeralda se sonroja.

-Eriol?-

-pon tu brazo alrededor mió para sostenerte.-Sakura lo mira un poco tímida para acatar la orden volteando su rostro.

-la otra presencia esta a la derecha…bastante lejos…-le dice la joven, Eriol solo camina en esa dirección ayudándola.

Caminaron por una hora y media hasta llegar al lugar pero esta vez no encuentran un punto, Sakura busca por todos lados junto con Eriol, de un momento a otro este da un salto hacia atrás esquivando un golpe.

Sakura se sorprende y más al ver a la carta pelea.

-lo que me faltaba….-susurra. Eriol la suelta para dejar que ella pelee Sakura usa su báculo para dar comienzo recuerda muy bien como la tiene que vencer y detesta esa forma ella no sabe pelear y no le agrada para nada, la insignia nuevamente brilla para llamar a la carta _poder_.

La carta comienza atacar dando patadas, puños y de mas Sakura esquiva algunos golpes pero recibe unos cuantos golpes, intenta usar su báculo como herramienta pero le no le da un golpe certero.

-Sakura cuidado!-le dice Eriol pero fue demasiado tarde ella termino contra un muro. La carta sonríe triunfante para seguir con sus golpes. Ya cansada de eso la maga se levanta viendo como la carta se acerca para darle un golpe certero, con un movimiento rápido le da de lleno el báculo en el estomago dejando fuera de combate a la carta. De manera rápida le ordena que vuelva a su forma original.

-ah…-suspira-por fin…gracias Kero…-murmura entre dientes.

-Sakura…-la llama el ojo zafiro, ella lo mira dándole a entender que hable.-lamento no poder ayudarte mucho…-le dice viendo las marcas de los golpes la agarra de nuevo de la cintura para que ella tenga estabilidad.

-la otra presencia esta a la izquierda…mas lejos que esta…-el asiente para seguir.

Siguen con su camino, Eriol mira de reojo al ojo esmeralda asegurándose de su estado, Sakura trata de reunir más energía, jadea levemente del cansancio, sus piernas pierden estabilidad. El ojo zafiro al ver su estado decide llegarla en su espalda.

Caminan unos minutos mas para llegar al centro del laberinto. Sakura se baja para dar unos pasos al frente buscando la otra carta; el ojo zafiro se percata como todo comienza a oscurecer, los muros desaparecen al igual que el muchacho todo quedo negro…

Sakura al percatarse de eso comienza a desesperarse.

-Eriol?- lo llama-Eriol!-empieza a buscarlo pero no ve nada solo oscuridad.- ¿Dónde estas?...-al darse cuenta que quedo sola ante esa oscuridad, la desesperación como la tristeza la invaden, se deja caer de rodillas dejando que sus esmeraldas se humedezcan-Eriol! ¿Dónde estas? Sniff… no me dejes sola…-susurra aterra ante la idea de quedarse en esa soledad.

Sakura comienza a llorar con temor anhelando que el zafiro este a su lado, que le de esa confianza, oír su voz, deleitarse con sus ojos, sus sonrisas con todo que tenga que ver con el.

-Eriol…-susurra-_¿que hago? No me quiero quedar en este lugar tengo que encontrarlo… ¿pero como?...-_piensa tratando de calmarse_- porque Yue usaste oscuridad si sabes que odio estar sola…-_dice suspirando con pesar-_tengo que usar a luz pero para traerla hasta mi y usarla me tomara mucha energía… -_se pone de pie para usar su báculo.

La insignia vuelve aparecer brillando levemente, Sakura cierra sus ojos para concentrar más su energía.-luz…-susurra, un pequeño destello aparece para luego extinguirse, Sakura dibuja una pequeña risa histérica para centrase mas-luz…-llama de nuevo, pero esta vuelve a desaparecer. Sakura no sabe que hacer para poder llamar a la carta que esta bajo la custodia de Kero, recuerda cuando Eriol la uso hace años para que ella la sellara las cartas a nombre Sakura a cada momento que pasaba la situación empeoraba y el esta bajo el poder de la carta puede que dar dormido para siempre o peor perdido ante esa incesante oscuridad.

Se rehúsa a que le suceda eso, la insignia brilla mientras Sakura vuelve a llamar a la carta pero no se hace presente, al ver que es incapaz de salvar a Eriol comienza a sollozar, ella no quiere que el se quede en ese lugar lo quiere con ella a su lado, una lagrima cae para provocar que la insignia aumente su brillo-_no me rehusó a rendirme tengo que sacarlo de acá…Eriol confía en mi…no me daré por vencida…-_dice con mas confianza, frunce el ceño- Luz…-dice en tono fuerte y seguro, alza el báculo mientras expande mas su energía, la carta llamada aparece pero no usa su poder, Sakura abre sus ojos para ver la carta frente suyo ahora esta la parte mas complicada aguantar el poder de ella hasta que termine su uso.

Toma una bocana de aire para soltarlo en un suspiro pesado-ayúdame a acabar con la oscuridad…por favor…-susurra-Luz!-grita mientras cierra sus ojos dejando que su energía fluya ayudando a la carta expandirse mientras su insignia brillar mientras una fuerte ráfaga de viento comienza hacerse presente para expandir su poder con mas fuerza.

La carta se expande por todo el lugar iluminando cada rincón como a la vez encierra a la carta oscuridad quien no opone resistencia dejando que su contra parte haga lo suyo.

Sakura comienza a sudar como a jadear por el gran esfuerzo que esta haciendo, siente como las dos presencias, luz y oscuridad quedan frente suyo, les ordena a volver a su forma para luego agradecerle como siempre hace.

Ella abre sus ojos buscando al joven, lo ve parado detrás de ella con una sonrisa, guiada por un impulso se tira a sus brazos para abrazarlo mientras solloza-Eriol…-susurra mientras esconde su rostro en el pecho de el.

Eriol se sorprendió por la repentina acción de ella, la rodea con sus brazos dejando que solloce tranquila mientras apoya su barbilla en el cabeza de ella y le acaricia sus cabellos castaños.

El siempre estuvo viendo a la pequeña maga, la carta nunca tuvo efecto en el ya que nunca quedo sin sus poderes pero prefirió no interferir en su entrenamiento mintiéndole de acerca de ese pequeño detalle. Pero casi manda todo al diablo al ver como ella lloraba mientras lo llama pudo contenerse aunque deseara abrazarla como en este momento.

-no te vallas de mi lado nunca mas…-le susurra Sakura abrazándolo con mas fuerza. Eriol tan solo la mira con ternura para luego separarse un poco tomándola de la barbilla mientras fija sus azules en los verdes, ya perdió el control y más al ver ese lindo sonrojo, baja su rostro para poder estar a la altura de ella y unir sus labios en un beso tímido. Ambos sienten como sus corazones laten desenfrenadamente, Eriol baja sus manos para tomarla de la cintura mientras que ella lo rodea con sus brazos el cuello de el. Tomando mas confianza Eriol le mordisquea su labio inferior para que abra su boca y dejarle entrar en esa calidez suya, Sakura entendiendo su orden entre abre sus labios para sentir como una lengua se abre paso para jugar con la suya.

Ambos siguen con su beso sin darse cuenta que la magia de laberinto seso dejándolos en el bosque frente a los dos guardianes, uno sonríe maliciosamente y el otro se sonrojo.

Los dos jóvenes que se devoran a besos hasta que sienten una tos apenada y se separan encontrado a un Kero todo sonrojado y un Yue sonriendo con burla.

-em…yo…em….-dice Sakura apenada sin ver la mira burlona de ojo zafiro quien no la suelta…

* * *

Continuara...

¿como quedo? ¿les gusto? .


	7. Chapter 7

**"Acercamiento" **

_Los dos jóvenes que se devoran a besos hasta que sienten una tos apenada y se separan encontrado a un Kero todo sonrojado y un Yue sonriendo con burla._

_-em…yo…em….-dice Sakura apenada sin ver la mira burlona de ojo zafiro quien no la suelta…_

* * *

Sakura se remueve para soltarse del agarre de Eriol quien sonríe con malicia mientras mira burlón. Kero solo abre la boca como un pez fuera del agua en busca de oxígenos, Yue solo los mira con sorna.

-te felicito mi ama…-comienza Yue-has pasado esta prueba puedes controlar tu energía a través del báculo y las cartas…solo tienes que fortalecer mas tu energía aprender a medirla para usarla….-le informa Yue.-mañana seguiremos-para dar vuelta tomando de la cola al otro guardián mientras lo arrastra ya que aun sigue apenado.

-em…Eriol…-dice Sakura mientras intenta soltarse. El la mira divertido para acercar su boca al oído de ella.

-¿Qué?...-susurra con vos seductora provocando que le de un escalofrió.

-em tenemos que volver…-suspirando al sentir como el le acaricia la espalda.

-cierto…-dice mientras la mira posando sus labios con los de ella. Eriol comenzó a mordisquear el labio inferior de ella provocando que entre abra sus labios así su lengua juega con ella burlándola con las sensaciones.

El ojo zafiro la estrecha mas y mas la quiere sentir lo mas cerca posible de su cuerpo. Sakura lo rodea con sus brazos el cuello, ya cansada de estar en puntitas de pie al no alcanzarlo se separa. Eriol lejos de querer terminar la alza para que lo rodee con sus piernas largas y femeninas alrededor de su cintura. Las manos de el la sujetan del trasero presionándola mas contra el sacando un gemido. Vuelve a posar sus labios en los de ella para besarla y besarla hasta cansarse.

Estuvieron comiéndose a besos un rato más hasta que decidieron volver a la casona.

-volvamos Sakura…-dice con cariño el ojo zafiro, ella afirma comienzan a caminar despacio hasta que la castaña se sienta jadeando realmente esta cansada de tanto usar su energía. Eriol al darse cuenta se agacha para que ella suba a su espalda. Sakura se sube mientras recuesta su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello.

Al llagar a la casona, el joven ignora completamente las miradas dos cómplices, otra apenada y la última resignada al no poder entrometerse para molestarlo un rato.

Deja a la pequeña maga en la cama para taparla, la contempla en silencio admirando su belleza.

-yo te protegeré de cualquiera que te quiera daña mi pequeña Sakura…-dice para irse.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se despierta para seguir con ese dichoso entrenamiento. Se cambia para luego ir a desayunar le sorprende no encontrar a Eriol… tal ves y se arrepintió y no quiere verla. En sus esmeraldas se instala un poco de tristeza.

Yue que esta parado al lado de la ventana con sus brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, los abre al sentir una punzada en su pecho. Frunce el ceño al sentirse angustiado como si estuviera triste, posa sus celestes en la maga, encontrando ese verde con un brillo de tristeza. Se acerca a ella para sentarse a su lado.

-¿Por qué estas triste?-le susurra.

-por nada Yue…-

-dime-exige con vos neutra. Sakura lo mira de reojo para fruncir su ceño.

-nada…-contesta para levantarse e ir al bosque para comenzar su entrenamiento ya que el hambre se le fue. Yue la sigue en silencio mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Al llegar al lugar este se posiciona en frente de ella.

-bien comencemos…-le dice Yue.

-y ¿Eriol?- pregunta buscando al ojo zafiro.

-no esta…-ve la duda de ella-partió hoy a la mañana…-le informa, siente otra punzada en su pecho. Suspira al saber el motivo de la tristeza. –bien hoy tendrás que luchar conmigo…-le dice para sacar sus alas blancas con leves colores azulados.

-¿Qué?...-cuestiona confundida pero Yue no responde solo la ataca con sus fragmento de hielo a Sakura, esta pone un escudo-Yue? Pero que haces?!-le grita aumentando mas poder a su escudo.

-tienes que usar tu magia para vencerme…-dice para aumentar mas sus fragmentos logrando romper el escudo, Sakura lo esquiva para transformar la llave en un báculo.

Yue vuelve atacarla con el mismo ataque, Sakura saca una carta para pedirle su ayuda. La carta brilla para dar paso a fuego quien logra derretirlos mientras le lanza un ataque al guardián quien sin esfuerzo lo esquiva.

El ángel de expresión seria, usa su velocidad para usar sus garras que brillan de color celeste contra la maga. Ella los va esquivando mientras los bloquea con su báculo. Yue le da algunos golpes de lleno rasgando la ropa de ella como hiriendo su rostro.

El guardián lunar decide utilizar sus flechas.

-hey!-le queja Sakura mientras utiliza a la carta vuelo. Ella se eleva mas esquivando las flechas de el que cada vez son mas certeras. Una fue directamente al brazo de ella provocando que caiga de lleno al suelo. Sakura mira su brazo que comienza a sangrar-ah!…bruto…-se queja.

Yue solo alza nuevamente su arco, sus ojos brillan ya que decide usar sus nuevos poderes. El arco se torna azulado aumentando más la energía centrada. Este suelta la flecha para ver como se divide en cuatro sin debilitar su poder. Sakura alza un campo de fuerza que resistió el ataque. Se levanta sujetando el brazo herido, tiene que vencerlo de una ves por todas.

Sonríe al recordar como hacerlo.-viento…-grita alzando su báculo para liberar a la carta llamada. Se concentra mas para aumentar el poder de ella logrando que la insignia brille con más fuerza de lo normal.

Viento hace presencia brillando para atacar a Yue, este la esquiva con dificultad. Sakura aprovecha el descuido de su guardián al estar al pendiente de viento para utilizar otra carta en silencio.

-bosque…-susurra muy suave para dejar que dicha carta aparezca, ella le pasa energía aumentando su poder. Bosque desaparece camuflándose entre los árboles y demás.

Viento rodea a Yue quien da un salto para salir pero con lo que no contó que bosque apareciera a su espalda sujetándolo de los pies hasta llegar a su cintura, sus manos también están sujetas. Viento le sonríe con burla para volver a su verdadera forma.

-al fin…-jadea Sakura cansada de estar con esa lucha, su guardián es muy complicado de atrapar. Yue solo frunce el ceño al ser engañado. Siente como la carta lo libera para volver a su forma. Sakura le sonríe mientras se acerca a ver como se encuentra. Este solo la mira con frialdad para alejarse y comenzar a caminar directo a la casona.

Sakura ve por el rabillo del ojo a su guardián quien esta serio, sus ojos felinos destilan nada más que frialdad.

-Yue…-lo llama, este la mira de reojo sin cambiar su expresión.

-que?-dice frió.

-estas enojado?-pregunta nerviosa al sentir su pesada mirada.

-no…-dice desdeñoso para seguir su camino ignorando el dolor en el rostro femenino a causa de su brazo que sangra. Al llegar a la casona Kero se lanza directamente a ella para tratar con sus heridas. Sakura camina detrás de Kero ignorando a Eriol que estaba sentado en su sillón quien la miro preocupado por el estado de ella.

Eriol había salido para ir en busca de más provisiones para la casa ya que se estaban agotando. Se levanta para seguir a la maga hasta su habitación llevando vendas y demás. Al entrar al la habitación ve las pequeñas lagrimas a causa de la herida.

-hola Sakura…-la saluda para sentarse al lado de ella.-¿Dónde te hiciste estas heridas?-cuestiona ayudando a Kero a desinfectar unos pequeños cortes en su rostro.

-entrenaba con Yue…-le explica, Eriol frunce el ceño ya que fue demasiado bruto.

-entiendo…al parecer tendré que volver a la cuidad por mas cosas…-dice mientras cura las heridas.

-¿fuiste a la cuidad?-cuestiona.

-si, hacia falta muchas cosas en la casa…-mientras analiza la herida del brazo. Le pone un poco de alcohol provocando que Sakura solloce por el ardor-ya pasara…-le tranquiliza, para seguir con lo suyo.

-ese sujeto es un bruto…-se queja Kero mientras le pone unas curitas en el rostro de la castaña.

-no es para tanto…-lo defiende como de costumbre.

-si lo es! Tienes que regañarlo…-molesto. La puerta de la habitación se abre para dejar pasar a Yue quien aun tiene el ceño fruncido.-mira aquí esta, regáñalo por ser tan bruto!-dice Kero.

Sakura lo mira para ver su expresión que cambio ahora es seria con una mirada desinteresada y aburrida.

-Yue…-comienza Sakura-¿estas bien?-le pregunta para luego sonreír nerviosa al ver el escándalo de Kero. Eriol solo suspira sabe que Sakura nunca regañara a ese guardián.

Este solo asiente para mirar a la ventana-lo siento-dice referente a la herida.

-no importa fue mi error por ser descuidada…-le dice para sonreírle.

Yue la mira de reojo encontrando su rostro húmedo por el rastro dejado por las lágrimas. Se odio al saber que fue por la herida no controlo su fuerza, encima se enojo al ser vencido. Frunce el ceño molesto con el mismo.-lo siento…-vuelve a disculparse mirándola con un poco de culpabilidad. Sakura al saber el motivo solo le sonríe, ella sabe que el es muy orgulloso.

Una vez listo todo Kero se retira junto a Yue para dejar a Eriol con Sakura a solas. Sakura mira para el costado nerviosa pero voltea al sentir unos labios en su mejilla. Los esmeraldas se topan con los zafiros que brillan con amor…

Sakura ve como los labios de el se posan en los suyos para darle un beso lento.

-lamento no haber ido al entrenamiento…-le susurra boca contra boca.

-em…no… importa…-con un leve rubor. Eriol le besa las mejillas con cariño para levantarse.

-duerme…-dice mientras se va. Sakura suspira para acostarse a dormir.

Al otro día Sakura vuelve con su entrenamiento físico, cuerpo a cuerpo. Yue como el día anterior la entrena, el esta vez decidió la lucha de defensa personal, sin poderes aun. Eriol junto con Kero contemplaban a distancia el entrenamiento. Kero maldecía en vos baja o le hacia el aguante a su pequeña maga. Eriol solo se ria al escuchar las interminables maldiciones de ese guardián. El ojo zafiro se contenía para no intervenir, se mordía el labio inferior lastimándose.

Sakura esquiva los ataques proporcionados por Yue. Ella suelta un suspiro para dar una patada en las costillas de el. Yue abre mas sus ojos felinos revelando mas sus celestes. Al darse cuenta de lo que hizo la pequeña maga se lleva sus manos a su boca ahogando un grito. Yue cierra sus ojos para tomar un poco de aire pero los abre al sentir como es abrazado. Ve a la ojo esmeraldas pidiéndole perdón mientras lo abraza mas fuerte. ¿porque se disculpa? ella estaba entrenando era obvio que tenia que atacarlo. Deja que se desahogue para luego dar por terminado el entrenamiento.

Al volver a la casona Sakura se fue al jardín para sentarse en el árbol preferido de ella. Ve una sombra al lado de ella, alza su vista para toparse con el rostro de Eriol. Este se sienta al lado para luego darle un beso casto.

-¿como te fue?-le cuestiona.

-ya sabes si estuviste viendo con Kero...-dice para reírse al ver el gesto que puso al ser descubierto.

-¿entonces porque te discúlpate con Yue a responder ante un ataque?-dice curioso ya que no lo entendía, Sakura apoya su cabeza en el hombro de el.

-porque no puede hacerle algún daño...-le contesta.

-¿porque? solo era un entrenamiento...-un poco celoso.

-es como si atacara a Touya no puedo...- mirándolo.

-lo ves como un hermano al cual no puedes dañar lo?-

-si...-contesta, Eriol solo le sonríe al saber el porque.

-¿que te parece si hoy no cenamos en la casona?-le propone.

-en donde cenaremos?-cuestiona curiosa.

-en la laguna ...-le contesta. Sakura sonríe.

-de acuerdo iré a decirle a Kero...-con intenciones de levantarse pero Eriol la rodea con sus brazos para sentarla en su regazo.

-mmm no...-le susurra dándole un beso en la nuca ocasionando un estremecimiento.-solo nosotros dos...-mientras le da un beso en la mejilla.

-ah...-suspira-de acuerdo...-dice para dejarse abrazar por el. Se quedaron por una hora así hasta cada uno decidió ir a vestirse para esa noche.

Sakura al llegar le pide a su guardián solar que la ayude a buscar ropa. La castaña luego de bañarse se interno en su armario temporal. Comenzó a arrojar ropa por doquier en busca de algo cómodo pero a la vez lindo para la ocasión, Yue ingresa a la habitación de la maga siendo recidivo por una remera en su cara. Este la saca mirando curioso a la joven en toalla dentro del armario, busca con su vista al otro guardián pero no lo encuentra.

-esto!-grita Sakura mostrando una falda corta negra.-ahora solo falta la blusa a adecuada...ten-...-le da a su guardián lunar para que le sostenga la falda a si no se pierde entre las ropas tiradas, este la toma para sentarse en el marco de la ventana contemplado la vista. Sakura paso unos minutos mas tirando remeras y blusas hasta encontrar una perfecta.-listo...-dice mirando con sus ojos esmeraldas hasta el otro cajón para sacar su ropa interior hasta que...-ah!-grita con miedo llamando la atención de su guardián lunar. Este enarca una ceja al ver como una montaña de ropa se mueve de un lado a otro.

-a...yu...da...-se escucha el gemido de Kero. Sakura le saca toda la ropa para verlo jadeando.-casi me matas!-se queja, cansado ya que hoy tuvo que ayudar al ojo zafiro para la cena y ahora a Sakura con su ropa.

-lo siento...lo siento prometo traerte algo dulce...-trata de sobornarlo.

-esta bien...pero mucho...-ya con una sonrisa.

-si...-asiente juntando sus manos.-ahora a cambiarme a cambiarme...-canturrea. Se cambia sin pudor hacia sus guardianes total ellos la vieron cuando chica hasta hoy en día no pasa nada. Al terminar se ve al espejo. Lleva unas sandalias negras, la falda del mismo color, una blusa de mangas cortas blancas con adornos de flores azules como los ojos de Eriol. Se pone un saco de color azul oscuro, su cabello queda suelto. No se maquillo ya que pensaba que no importaba.

-bien... ¿como estoy?-les pregunta.

-muy bien...-dice Kero con una sonrisa. Yue solo la mira para asentir.

-bien me voy yendo...- para salir pero es detenida por Yue.

-ten...-le estira su llave.

-¿para que?-dice dudosa.

-siempre tenla a tu lado...-dice desdeñoso para volver a su lugar de antes. Sakura lo mira para irse mientras acomoda la llave. Llega al comedor encontrando a Eriol parado esperándola, este viste un pantalón de tela negro con una camisa blancas, lleva unos zapatos.

-te ves hermosa Sakura...-mientras le da un beso.

-gracias...-sonrojada-tu también...-

-gracias... vamos...-dice tomando la mano de ella para ir hasta el lugar. Al llegar Sakura ve todo iluminado por pequeñas velas de color rojo carmesí, una manta de color bordo, dos copas rellenas con un poco de vino, una canasta con comida para esa noche y por ultimo una rosa roja. Los esmeraldas brillaron, Eriol sonríe al ver ese gesto, le toma de la mano para guiarla hasta halla.

Sakura contempla la vista del lugar, se escucha el canto de los grillos, algunas luciérnagas bailan en el aire queriendo aportar un poco de su luz, se sienta junto con el para mirarlo con cariño.

Eriol le da un beso corto para acomodar lo que aun falta, agradece que el guardián solar de ella sabe cocinar ya que fue de gran ayuda. Pone los dos platos para servir lo cocinado por el y Kero.

El esta perdido en sus cavilaciones, esta noche quiere estar con ella en todos los sentidos, quiere conocer cada gesto, cada suspiro, gemido todo. La mira de reojo contemplando sus mejillas sonrojadas y esa hermosa sonrisa que adorna su rostro.

Una ves todo preparado, Eriol toma una copa para entregarle a ella y luego tomar la suya, ambas copas se juntan para escuchar el delicado ruido, lo dos se llevan la copa a sus labios para degustar el néctar de liquido bordo.

Sakura mira suplicante al joven para poder comenzar a comer realmente tiene mucha hambre, el entrenamiento con Yue la deja cansada y con mucho hambre, contempla la comida que da un aspecto delicioso. Un rubor aparece en el rostro femenino, Sakura se quiere morir por la pena, su estomago reclama ser alimentado en ese mismo instante.

Eriol ríe entre dientes para mirarla divertido, toma un bocado de comida en su tenedor para acercárselo viendo que su rubor se intensifico. Sakura abre un poco su boca para tomar el bocado de comida, sus ojos brillan.

-que rico!-chilla degustando mas el bocado.

-gracias...-dice Eriol para empezar a comer.

-¿tu lo hiciste?-cuestiona sorprendida.

-si y me ayudo Kerberos...-

-Kero? -lo mira raro.-que raro...-

-por?-

-porque, no esta aquí queriéndose comer todo... ! es un glotón¡-dice mientras hace gestos. El solo suspira al recordar que tuvo que hacer mas de la cuanta para que ese guardián se coma su parte. Pero todo vale la pena si hoy podía cumplir su cometido.

-pero ¿porque no querías que vengan los demás?-cuestiona intrigada.

-porque quiero estar contigo sin interrupciones...-dice con una vos sensual- aparte tengo planes para nosotros...-susurra muy bajo que la ojo esmeralda no pudo captar. Los zafiros brillan con misterio mientras una sonrisa depredadora se posa en ese hermoso rostro.-_sera una larga noche...-_piensa con malicia.

* * *

_**Continuara.**_

_**¿les gusto? **_

_**Mil gracias por sus comentarios...**_

_**Besos.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**"Noche de amor"**_  
_

_-porque quiero estar contigo sin interrupciones...-dice con una vos sensual- aparte tengo planes para nosotros...-susurra muy bajo que la ojo esmeralda no pudo captar. Los zafiros brillan con misterio mientras una sonrisa depredadora se posa en ese hermoso rostro.-será una larga noche...-piensa con malicia._

* * *

Sakura comienza a comer disfrutando cada bocado, todo le parece tan delicioso que no se toma las molestias ni de hablar, si su hermano la ve le diría monstruo ten modales. Una risita histérica apareció al recordar que esta con Eriol. Este solo come mirando de reojo a la maga, realmente se alegra que le guste, sonríe con sorna al escuchar la risita de ella.

Al terminar de comer, los dos miran el cielo nocturno. Sakura se pierde en las formas que dibujan las estrellas mientras que Eriol solo prepara el 'postre'.

Sakura se detiene en el astro mayor en ese momento en el cielo. La luna, tan hermosa y misteriosa tan parecida a Yue.

-Sakura…-la llama Eriol provocando que salga de sus pensamientos.

-¿si?-responde mirándolo con curiosidad.

-¿quieres comer el postre ahora?-dice maliciosamente mientras un brillo misterioso se instala en sus azules.

-em si…-responde ingenua mientras sonríe.

Eriol saca un recipiente con crema batida hecha por el mismo mientras que en otra, frutillas. Toma una para untarla con crema así acercarla a la boca femenina. Sakura se sonroja pero abre su boca para tomar la frutilla entre sus dientes. Eriol se acerca para tomar el otro extremo de la fruta entre sus dientes. Ambos se miran mientras ejercen un poco de fuerza para morder la fruta, sus labios rozan como si fuera un beso.

El ojo zafiro mueve sus labios contra los de ella para profundizar el beso mientras juegan con los dos trozos de frutilla. Sakura se separa para poder terminar de comer la fruta. Eriol junta nuevamente sus labios para poder seguir con sus besos, sus manos fueron a la cintura de ella mientras la jala mas para su persona. Sakura sigue sus ordenes mudas, de forma inconsciente termino sentada a horcajadas de el. Ella no quiere romper con ese beso que le arranca el alma de la forma más dulce.

La falta de ese odioso oxigeno se hizo presenté en ambos amantes. Ambos ojos brillan con un deseo intenso.

Eriol unta uno de su dedo de crema para delinear los labios femeninos. Se lame el dedo limpiándolo, atrapa entre sus labios el labio inferior de ella mientras los succiona para luego mordisquearlo. Sakura suelta un suspiro para retomar el beso anterior dejando que el coma la crema en sus labios.

Una ves que el se convenció que ya sus labios están completamente limpios se separa para seguir con sus juegos.

Nuevamente unta un dedo para trazar una línea de crema a lo largo de su cuello. Posa sus labios en el inicio del camino para ir lamiendo lentamente provocando que la chica se estremezca. La respiración de la maga comenzó a tornarse complicada, siente como las manos de el le acarician subiendo su blusa de a poco mientras esa boca exquisita reparte besos por su cuello.

Eriol frunce el ceño al verse amenazado por esa odiosa blusa que no lo deja sentir la sedosa piel de Sakura. Se aleja del cuello para mirarla mientras le retira lentamente la blusa para arrogarla lo mas lejos de ellos.

Los ojos azules brillan con más deseo mientras contemplan la parte casi desnuda si no fuera por el sostén rojo de encaje. Le da otro beso para ir acostándola sobre la manta con el encima.

Sakura se sonroja a más no poder -eres hermosa…-le dice Eriol. Las manos masculinas ansiosas recorren los costados del cuerpo femenino mientras la boca deposita besos desde su cuello hasta el ombligo para subir de nuevo dando pequeñas mordidas. Sakura se arquea levemente para dejar paso a la mano de Eriol así desabrochar esa prenda intima que se burlaba de el al esconder sus perfectos senos. El mira extasiado esos pechos perfectos para tomar un indefenso pezón endurecidos por el reciente frió, su boca lo succiona con fervor a veces provocando ruido mientras que al otro pecho le da caricias con su mano. Deja ese pezón para ir a su gemelo y darle el mismo tratamiento. Las manos de el se ocupan en deshacerse de la falda junto con la prenda intima.

Sakura se sonroja mientras con sus manos tapa sus partes íntimas, Eriol sonríe con ternura para darle un beso casto en sus labios.

-no me prives de tu belleza…-le susurra sensualmente en su oído. Con delicadeza aparta las manos de ella para llevarla a un costado. Sus azules recorren todo el cuerpo desnudo de la pequeña maga, jadea, esa mujer es perfecta en todos los sentidos.

Coloca crema en la barbilla de ella luego va hasta sus pezones que los cubre con la dulce sustancia blanca. Entre medio de los pecho comienza a trazar un camino de crema hasta el ombligo de ella donde coloca una frutilla. Sakura se estremece al sentir las sustancias frías en su cuerpo ahora caliente.

Eriol besa la barbilla de ella comiéndose su postre. Baja sus besos hasta llegar al pecho derecho donde asalta nuevamente su pezón con el fin de limpiarlo.

Sakura gime de placer al sentir los besos, mordiscos y succiones en su pecho. El mago al no sentir mas el gusto azucarado pasa al otro pezón así seguir comiendo.

Una vez listo decide seguir el camino hasta el ombligo de ella lamiendo y besando haciendo que la ojo esmeralda se pierda con las sensaciones. Al llegar al ombligo toma la fruta entre sus labios para arrastrarla sobre el cuerpo femenino hasta llegar a los labios de esta. Sakura entre abre su boca para aprisionar la fruta. Los dos muerden la fruta prohíba para ellos así comerla.

Sakura se canso de ser la única que recibe caricias ejerce un poco de fuerza para dejar a Eriol debajo de ella. El joven la mira sorprendido por su acción, Sakura solo sonríe maliciosamente.

Los labios femeninos se posan con delicadeza en los labios de Eriol, para así bajar a su cuello, se entretiene succionando, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas, el jadea levemente. Las manos femeninas le acarician el pecho mientras le desabrocha la camisa, los esmeraldas brillan con deseo al ver el pecho esculpido del mago, se relame los labios que de repente se secaron.

La maga decide jugar al mismo juego que el, crea un camino de crema desde su clavícula bajando hasta el borde de sus pantalones. Eriol suspira para cerrar sus ojos, ella comienza a lamer deteniéndose para dar unos que otros besos. Cuando llega al ombligo de el lo mordisquea suavemente para luego lamer. Definitivamente ama este postre 'Eriol a la crema' suelta una risita. Sigue bajando hasta toparse con los pantalones, mas por instinto el eleva un poco sus caderas gimiendo.

Sakura vuelve a su camino lamiendo para llegar a los labios de el dando paso a un beso ardiente.

Ella se siente abrumada, todo es tan nuevo, tan extraño, tan hermoso tan… tan único. Nunca tuvo tanta intimidad con un hombre nadie la vio desnuda, sacando a Kero que es como una mascota y Yue… bue el no cuenta mas que un hermano… y con Shaoran nunca se sintió segura siempre lo frenaba, algo en su interior la detenía pero con Eriol es diferente todos sus sentidos se sobren saltan queriendo tener mas y mas de el como si el fuese su droga adictiva. Su corazón se pone a latir desforradamente queriendo salir de su pecho.

Sale de sus cavilaciones al sentir algo duro contra su entrepierna, gime mientras ve a esos azules que brillan como el mar al ser el reflejo del sol. Toma una frutilla para morderla solo dejando la mitad de esta, la sujeta entre sus dientes para bajar por todo el pecho de el provocando que se estremezca al sentir la fría fruta. Sakura termina de comer la frutilla para degustar el pecho de el con sabor a la frutilla.

Eriol ya demasiado excitado decide dejar a la pequeña maga debajo de el. La besa nuevamente ya que se convirtió en su adicción mientras se desabrocha el cinturón así poder quitar los molestos pantalones.

Sakura se entretiene enredando sus dedos en las hebras azuladas deleitándose con su suavidad. Abre mas sus ojos sorprendida al sentir el cuerpo desnudo del mago, se sonroja sobre pasando al rojo para dar paso al bordo, mira a Eriol quien solo le sonríe maliciosamente, se muerde el labio inferior al saber que ese hombre tenia todo planeado.

Las manos del ojo zafiro recorren todo el cuerpo femenino mientras su boca sigue torturando al pobre pezon. Sakura suspira, sus manos siguen jugando con sus hebras, se sobre salta al sentir un intruso en su intimidad. Eriol masajea el clítoris de ella con su dedo incitándolo, provocándolo dándole placer sacando pequeños gemidos de su acompañante. Sakura cierra sus ojos disfrutando mas al delicioso placer, mece suavemente sus caderas pidiendo mas acercamiento.

La mirada de Eriol es lasciva, contempla a la pequeña maga perdida por las sensaciones provocadas por el. Los ojos esmeraldas están entre cerrados, su cabello castaño están revueltos, sus mejillas son adornadas por un polvo rojo, sus labios carnosos hinchados están entreabiertos invitándolos a la perdición. Esa es una imagen tan erótica como a la vez inocente solo ella es capaz de mantener su inocencia en cualquier momento.

Sakura comienza a gemir con mas fuerza, arqueando su espalda ofreciendo sin miramientos sus senos, el no desprecia la oferta bajando su boca a su pecho. Eriol siente como tiembla la castaña como también aumenta sus gemidos.

-Ahh! E-Eriol…-gime. El nombrado retira su dedo escuchando el quejido de la maga. Baja dando pequeños besos de pluma hasta llegar al lugar anhelado para el, su sexo. Con delicadeza abre las piernas de ella para tener mejor acceso, siente como ella se tensa, antes de que proteste lame rápido su clítoris sacando un gemido ahogado. Vuelve a lamer pero ahora mas seguido pero de forma lenta torturándola.

Sakura se cree en el paraíso por esas hermosas sensaciones, siente la legua del ojo zafiro moverse circularmente aumentando su placer.

Los gemidos femenino aumentan a cada movimiento provocado por el, Eriol da leves mordidas a sus labios inferiores para seguir lamiendo con mas rapidez en la vagina de ella. Sakura se arquea para enredar sus dedos en las hebras azuladas mientras mece más y mas sus caderas buscando mas placer. Con sumo cuidado introduce un dedo en ella para moverlo circularmente sin dejar de estimular su manojo de nervios para luego introducir otro mas aumentando de a poco la velocidad sacando mas gemidos suplicantes, siente como ella se tensa para dar un pequeño grito dando su liberación, regalando mas de sus dulces jugos al hombre. Ya extasiado reclama nuevamente sus labios en un beso salvaje.

Sakura recorre el pecho de el hasta llevar al lugar deseado, sonrojándose para mirar avergonzada pero picara rodea con sus delicadas manos el miembro erecto del mago. Comienza a subir y bajar de forma lenta, acariciando a veces con su pulgar la punta del miembro. Usando el pre-semen lo expande masajeando su miembro. Eriol gime meciendo sus caderas, le retira las manos para separar sus piernas así acomodarse.

Sakura se pone nerviosa al sentirlo rozando contra su sexo, Eriol al notarlo le da un beso en la frente.

-no tengas miedo seré cuidadoso… dolerá pero haré lo posible para aliviarlo… -le dice tranquilizándola. Eriol la besa de forma lenta dándole algunas mordidas sabiendo de antemano que eso la tranquilizaba como excitaba a la maga. Se acomoda entre sus piernas para tomar su miembro guiándolo hacia la entrada. Ambos amantes gimen ante el contacto intimo, de forma lenta se introduce en esa cavidad estrecha, tan húmeda que lo vuelve loco. Respira profundo para calmarse no quiere herirla, ella aun es virgen tiene que tener sumo cuidado para no lastimarla. Se detiene por la barrera que afirma que es pura, de forma rápida se entierra rompiendo esa barrera. Sakura grita de dolor mientras de sus ojos salen lágrimas, frunce el ceño reteniendo los gemidos lastimeros del dolor. Eriol le seca las lágrimas con sus labios mientras le susurra palabras llena de amor. Al sentir como se relaja la maga empieza con su vaivén, al principio lento dejando que se acostumbre a el. A medida de cada envestida va aumentando la fuerza como velocidad hasta escuchar el golpe se sus cuerpos.

-AH!...-gime Sakura.

-mmm…-mientras besa el cuello.

Ambos cuerpos brillan por la capa de sudor, Sakura ve a Eriol con los ojos a medio cerrar su mandíbula tensa y los hermosos mechones azulados pegados en su rostro dándole una hermosa visión de ese hombre.

Las embestidas aumentan junto a los gemidos, los dos se tensan aumentando mas y mas las embestidas, la maga clava sus uñas en la espalda de Eriol quien gime de placer mientras mordisquea el lóbulo de la castaña. Un par de estocadas mas y los dos magos se pierden en las sensaciones sus cuerpos tiemblan para tensarse, gimen con mas fuerza, sus pensamientos se nublan por el éxtasis del momento. Sakura grita para dar paso a su orgasmo, Eriol al sentir las paredes internas envolver a su miembro se deja llevar por su propio orgasmo liberando su semilla en ella.

Ambos jadean, el mago esconde su rostro en el pecho de ella sin salir de su interior mientras Sakura reparte acaricias en su espalda distraídamente.

-te amo mi pequeña Sakura…-le confiesa el mago.

-y yo… bonito…-le dice jadeante para darle un beso en la frente. Eriol se retira con ella para dejarla dormir en su pecho sin siquiera salir de su interior le gusta sentirse tan intimo con ella. Ve como los esmeraldas se esconden tras los parpados para descansar por la agitada noche, le acomoda unos cuantos mechones para cerrar sus ojos así descansar un par de horas antes del amanecer.

Eriol abre sus ojos de golpe para fruncir el ceño, mira en dirección del sur mientras de forma instintiva abraza de forma protectora a la pequeña maga. Crea un campo de energía alrededor de la casona como a ellos ocultando sus energías.

-mierda…-masculla entre dientes…

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Hola! aquí les dejo este cap... iba a subirlo en la semana pero no tuve tiempo, tuve que estudiar mas hacer trabajos para el colegio y no podía completar al capitulo, espero que les gusten no soy buena para los lemon pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo...**

**Espero que haya quedado bien o aceptable, ojala no las decepcione...**

**Gracias por sus comentarios...**

**Besos...**


	9. Chapter 9

**"Solo quiero un momento de Paz"**

_Eriol abre sus ojos de golpe para fruncir el ceño, mira en dirección del sur mientras de forma instintiva abraza de forma protectora a la pequeña maga. Crea un campo de energía alrededor de la casona como a ellos ocultando sus energías._

_-mierda…-masculla entre dientes…_

* * *

En un prado dos seres se miran serios concentrando su energía para dicha pelea. El ser vestido con una túnica azul marino, en su mano derecha sujeta el gran báculo que porta el sol representante a su poder. A sus costados están los dos guardianes, el viento sopla moviendo sus hebras azuladas con delicadeza.

El otro ser esta vestido con un traje negro con rojo, en su mano derecha descansa su tan querido báculo que con orgullo porta la estrella signo de su ama. A los costados también tiene a sus fieles guardianes. Sus hebras castañas bailan para desordenarse dándole un mejor aspecto.

-bien…comencemos…-pronuncia la voz masculina.

-si…-susurra la ojo esmeralda para echar un vistazo a sus guardianes.

Ambos báculos llaman sus energías para dejar contenidas donde yacen dichos signos.

La pantera negra brilla por un segundo para expandir sus grandes alas elevando su cuerpo con gracia, de su boca sale un rayo azulado directo para la maga.

Esta crea un escudo para segundos después hacer brillar al guardián elegido quien usa su ataque de diamantes. La pantera lo esquiva con dificultad, descuidado no se percata de que el ángel lunar utilizo sus garras desgarrando la piel así dejar en el suelo dicho guardián que con esfuerzo intenta ponerse en pie.

Yue esquiva un ataque del otro guardián del mago, da un salto para ocupar nuevamente su puesto con la maga. La pantera solar hace presencia moviendo sus alas con fuerza y delicadeza creando una ventisca de viento, desestabilizando a Rubby Moon, sin dejar dar un respiro lanza su ataque de rayos aumentando su potencia.

Eriol frunce el ceño al ver que será derrotado, bajo sus pies la insignia brilla, se crea un viento a su alrededor ocultando su figura, mueve el báculo hacia Rubby Moon aumentando mas de su poder.

Kero esquiva las lanzas de diamantes rosas, sin cesar sus ataques, junta sus alas para evitar la flecha, al no divisar nada recibió de lleno para estrellarse contra el árbol.

Sakura chilla preocupada, corriendo hasta su guardián ignorando las advertencias de Yue. Crea un campo de energía, apoya sus rodillas resguardas por sus largas botas negras, apoya la cabeza del guardián acariciando sus orejas.

-Kero reacciona…-le murmura preocupada. El guardián se remueve levemente.

-Sakura no bajes la guardia…-escucha un susurro tras su espalda, se estremece para regañarse al no darse cuenta que su campo de energía fue roto. Tomando al guardián da un salto esquivando el ataque del mago.

-como pesas…-se queja posa su mano en gema en el pecho de Kero para volverlo a su forma falsa. Lo pone con cuidado en su bolsillo para seguir esquivando los ataques.

-fuego…-susurra obteniendo como resultado la forma de dicha carta sonriendo con maldad, Eriol pone un escudo protegiéndose del fuego en el cual se ve rodeado. Usando sus poderes desaparece para hacer presencia tras la maga no previniendo la fuerte patada otorgada en sus costillas. Sakura utiliza otro ataque desde su báculo las esferas de energías van directo al mago. Nunca llegan a su objetivo al ver que la guardiana de el se interpuso recibiendo el ataque.

Sakura se sorprende ya que se había olvidado de ella, unos brazos fuertes la rodean de la cintura para elevarla del suelo esquivando mas ataques del mago. Yue frunce el ceño al ver que esta pelea la van a perder, con un brazo sujeto a la maga para lanzar un ataque que fue derribado con facilidad.

Sakura cierra sus ojos por el viento molesto que le da de lleno a su rostro. Lo ultimo que siente es el gemido quedado de Yue para chocar contra el frió suelo perdiendo el conocimiento.

-aun te falta mas entrenamiento…-dice Eriol para sonreír triunfante ante su logro. Con suma delicadeza toma a la maga entre sus brazos, da la orden que trasladen a Yue a la casona.

/*/*/

Sentado en el frió suelo de mármol, fija sus hermosos ojos zafiros a la pequeña mujer en la gran cama, descansando del duro entrenamiento.

Admite que no le causa ni un poco de gracia enfrentarse con ella por más práctica que sea, igual se le complico ella es bastante fuerte como astuta en algunos sentidos, se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando enfrento a Spy con Yue tan opuestos y poderosos, pero el ángel gano con una facilidad increíble. Kerberos no se quedo atrás con Rubby Moon si el no le otorgaba mas poder ella perdería. Sonríe con orgullo al saber que esa maga supo utilizar los dos astros de sus guardianes al favor de ellos.

-eso le será útil en la batalla…-murmura.

Los azules se tiñen con preocupación, esa batalla se adelanto dejando el tiempo a su contra para entrenar a la maga. Intento por todos los medios posibles deshacer ese enfrentamiento pero la obstinación del otro ser no lo permitió.

Su enojo fue tal al saber el motivo de la guerra declarada a la maga, no tenia porque ella hacer frente a ese problema que no le concierne para nada, pero sabiendo de antemano que no quedara impune al ser corrompido de maldad opto por escabullirse para entrenarla.

Esa preocupación fue calmada levemente al saber que Yue esta al tanto de todo, ese guardián siempre estuvo un pie ante que el, nunca supo como ni lo sabrá. El tiene un don para hacerlo hablar como para dar paso a sus estrategias dejando desarmado a dicho oponente.

Sale de sus cavilaciones al sentir como alguien entra a la habitación, sus azules se topan con los celestes de hielo. Un suspiro resignado sale de su boca al saber su enojo.

Cuando el estaba con su preciosa maga en la laguna, acariciando unos mechones castaños desordenados apareció el, esa mirada llena de furia retenida hacia el, al ver sus cuerpos desnudos reposados en el verde césped. El sabe perfectamente que Yue la protege demasiado a Sakura desde la muerte de su padre y el hecho que el la hizo suya como ella a el lo molestaba demasiado.

Yue entorna sus ojos al mago sentado en el suelo, aun no le cesa las tremendas ganas de asesinarlo. Lo fulmina para arrodillarse en la cama de ella así contemplar su estado.

-cuanto nos queda…?- cuestiona al ver que ella esta sana.

-dos semanas…-responde Eriol serio.

-Hn-poniéndose de pie-estaremos listos…-declara para salir de la habitación no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de advertencia.

-mm… parece esos padres sobre protector…-masculla. Sonríe con burla mientras se acuesta al lado de la maga-si el viese esto…-dice divertido.

El alado camina por los largos pasillos de la casona, su rostro pálido y hermoso se ve perturbado por el ceño fruncido demostrando sus molestias. Le sobre molesto el hecho que su pequeña protegida hubiese estado en los brazos de un hombre, le importa muy poco que sea el mago al cual el no le perturba que esta con la joven. El instinto protector que siente hacia ella como a una hermana menor lo hacer reaccionar así, lo mas que le molesta que ese mago escurridizo e impertinente se escabullo bien para hacer de las suyas, tenia que haber ido mas lento esa maga alberga muchas cicatrices en su corazón noble. No desea que sean reabiertas por un error tonto, solo se tranquiliza al saber que salio bien hasta ahora, no descarta el hecho que ese sujeto tenía que haberle avisado. No quiere verla llorar nunca más por cualquier cosa, anhela su felicidad.

Suspira con cansancio para empezar a idear estrategias en la batalla que se avecina…

/*/*/

Se remueve con cuidado, suelta un bostezo con la intención de desperezarse, abre sus ojos despacio acostumbrándose a la oscuridad que predomina el dormitorio. Con intenciones de sentarse en la mullida cama descubre que esta sujeta por dos brazos cálidos dirige sus esmeraldas en el ser que la rodea con sus brazos, sonríe con un sonrojo débil en sus mejillas al ver a su amado mago durmiendo apacible. Es tironeada mas hacia el hombre que yace el la cama, con cuidado se remueve quedando frente a el, le da un beso en la frente apoyando su cabeza en el pecho así aspirar su olor tan masculino para sus sentidos.

Se sume en sus pensamientos, Eriol esta más exigente con el entrenamiento desde la noche que estuvieron juntos, mejor dicho desde que esa presencia cargada de maldad y rencor se a asomaba a cierta lejanía, recuerda que le causo cierto estremecimiento de tanta maldad, recordó como el se tenso maldiciendo, opto por hacerse la desentendía hasta que le digan que sucede, no por eso deja de estar nerviosa y preocupada, ¿Quién será el dueño de dicha presencia? Se cuestiona todo el tiempo y ¿Qué quiere? Lo que le molesta mas es que debido a eso su mago esta mas al pendiente en el entrenamiento que otra cosa, desea tener un rato con el a solas sin la mirada acusadora de Yue y con la incomoda de Kero.

-solo un momento a solas...-murmura con pesar.

-te molesto?-cuestiona medio a adormilado. Sakura se sobre exalta para mirarlo con sorpresa.

-no…-dándole un beso en el mentón.

-¿entonces?-con confusión en sus azules.

-solo quiero estar contigo a solas un rato...-murmura con un sonrojo.

-en paz...-concluye el también quiere esos minutos con ella. Acerca su rostro al de Sakura besándola con cariño. La castaña la abraza elevando una pierna hasta su cintura. El ojo zafiro sonríe con malicia en el beso llevando sus manos a la parte baja de ella.

-te quiero… bonito…-susurra Sakura.

-mm…-abrazándola mas.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Un ser vuela a paso tranquilo, su mente maquina las mil formas para destruir a esa maga odiosa que ha osado interponerse en su camino, por supuesto esto no quedara así, será eliminada con mucha facilidad, el poder de esa pequeña maga no alcanza ni un gramo ante el suyo. Una sonrisa malvada se forma.

A lo lejos divisa la ciudad de Tomoeda- ya falta poco…- con un brillo lleno de odio.

* * *

Continuara...

Hola aquí dejo este capitulo. Gracias por sus comentarios me alegro saber que les gusto el lemon.

Espero que este cap. allá quedado bien.

Besos


	10. Chapter 10

**"Fin del entrenamiento"**

_Un ser vuela a paso tranquilo, su mente maquina las mil formas para destruir a esa maga odiosa que ha osado interponerse en su camino, por supuesto esto no quedara así, será eliminada con mucha facilidad, el poder de esa pequeña maga no alcanza ni un gramo ante el suyo. Una sonrisa malvada se forma._

_A lo lejos divisa la ciudad de Tomoeda- ya falta poco…- con un brillo lleno de odio. _

* * *

La luna se encuentra en lo más alto del cielo nocturno iluminando todo el lugar siendo acompañada por las estrellas titilantes. La luz de la luna ilumina a un cuerpo femenino sentado en el marco del gran ventanal, la brisa juega con sus cabellos castaños.

Disfruta de esta tranquilidad otorgada después de su largo día, todo el tiempo entrenando y entrenando dejando su cuerpo cansado como su mente, solo estos momentos la tranquilizan, cada músculo se relaja como sus facciones.

Bufa, viendo al mago entrenando con los guardianes de el, atacan bloquean y demás… ya hastiada de todo llama a la carta vuelo; sobre volando el bosque ignorando las miradas confusas de todos. Quiere un momento en silencio, tranquilo armonioso sin explosiones, gritos, energía aquí y allá. Sus esmeraldas contemplan un segundo la hermosa luna, estira una mano con intención de tocar a ese astro que transmite serenidad, no logrando dicho cometido, se regaña por esa idea tonta como piensa que puede tocar ese astro…

Sigue su transcurso siendo acompañado por la brisa, a lo lejos divisa un risco con un gran árbol de Sakura, sonríe apresurando su paso. Sus pies tocan tierra deshaciendo al acto la carta. Se sienta en las raíces de este para seguir con su tarea de deleitarse con la luna tan parecida a Yue. Como desea que este con ella compartiendo este lugar, el tranquiliza su mundo…

La semana pasada, tuvo que estar enfrentado a Eriol contra Spy, obviamente fue ayudada por Kero cada día se volvió mas exigente mas pesado de controlar su estado de animo que de apoco se desvanecía su paciencia mirando tajante a todos, demostrando los años compartido con cierto guardián.

Lo peor de todo es que su querido mago solo se limita al entrenamiento nada mas, el único momento que comparten a solas en cuando duermen. Hasta Kero hace un momento para disfrutar con ella.

-tonto…-masculla molesta.

¿Qué le cuesta estar dos minutos con ella? O ¿comer juntos? Parece obsesionado con ese estùpido entrenamiento, ya aborrece ese pasatiempo que se convirtió para todos lo que viven en la casona. Tal vez si usa la carta sueño y duerme a todos menos a el y a ella tiene ese momento que tanto anhela pero de seguro querrá seguir con ella para fortalecer mas poder…. O puede usar a pelea para dejarlo tan casado que ni en día querrá usar un poco de magia y estará con ella…

Sonríe triunfante por su idea, si eso hará mañana por la mañana y le echará la culpa a Kero, se da unas palmadita felicitándose. Una sombra se hizo presente ante ella, fija sus esmeralda encontrando unos celestes fríos, le sonríe a su guardián nerviosa al ver su elegante ceja plateada elevada.

Yue la estuvo siguiendo desde que la vio salir sin mediar palabras con nadie, noto su cambio de humor y las sartas de maldiciones cada vez que nombraba la palabra entrenar, al principio no le tomo mucha importancia hasta que ya no sonreía solo bufaba molesta siguiendo como un títere los pasos enseñados, ni siquiera regaña a Kero por sus comportamientos.

-¿se puede saber que es lo que te sucede?-cuestiona monótono. No obtiene respuesta solo una mirada aburrida para contemplar la luna.-¿Sakura?-entre dientes el tampoco esta de humor, eso se encargo muy bien Rubby Moon.

-Nada…-contesta sin mirarlo.

-mientes… ¿Qué te pasa?-entrecerrando sus ojos de forma amenazadora, esta solo bufa por milésima vez en el día.

-quiero silencio y tranquilidad….-responde con sinceridad. Este se sienta a su lado aguardando silencio esperando el momento justo para sacarle la información a la maga. Sakura sabe cual es su pensamiento roda sus ojos.- me hastía este molesto entrenamiento…. Lo odio!- frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Por qué?-curioso.

-porque es un roba Eriol…-mas molesta. Yue no reprimió la pequeña sonrisa, al parecer su pequeña maga esta celosa de una actividad.-siempre entrenando, fortaleciendo el poder que esto y lo otro ni un tiempo conmigo sin una pelea de por medio… me siento mas sola que esa flor…-señalando una flor roja con violeta.

-ya veo… ¿y que se supone que harás?-enarcando una ceja, sabe que esa sonrisa que le dedico cuando llego no traía nada bueno era la misma que daba Touya cuando molestaba a Sakura.

Sonríe con maldad-pues usare a pelea para que canse a ese tonto hasta que no quiere pelear por un buen rato…-

-no servirá…-le arruina sus fantasías- nunca se cansa….-le informa. Escucha sus quejidos, recarga su cabeza en el hombro de el para callarse y seguir con su tarea anterior… la luna…

La noche paso tranquila, sin mediar palabras solo disfrutar ese momento en paz, dejar que sus cuerpos tenga un pequeño descanso, tan encimados en sus pensamientos estaban que no se percataron que eran vigilados por unos ojos zafiros que brillaban con diversión y culpa. Eriol no se percato que su pequeña maga necesitaba un descanso. Tan obsesionado estuvo con el querer protegerla de lo que esta por venir que la descuido. Se regaña mentalmente, ya la compensara cuando esto termine. Se da la vuelta para volver a la casona a esperar por ella.

S & E

Sakura ya estaba en el lugar del estúpido entrenamiento esperando a Eriol, Kero hoy tiene su bendito día de descanso junto con el otro guardián pantera, como los envidia, se muerde el labio inferior para mirar fastidiosa al hombre de cabello azulado que se acerca con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Eriol le da las instrucciones del día de hoy ignorando la molesta mirada de los dos, al ser quienes siempre están siendo sobre explotados.

-Listo?-cuestiona el ojo zafiro recibiendo las afirmaciones de ellos.-bien ahora comenzaran a lanzar sus ataques sincronizándose sin mediar palabras… elijan un objetivo…-

Los dos miran al mago sonriendo con maldad, este se estremece para mirar para otro lado haciéndose el desentendido. Estos solo rodan sus ojos para mirar a la guardiana quien sonríe ocupando sus posición.

Las energías se elevan, el primer ataque de los dos fueron completamente diferente, Sakura uso esferas de energías mientras que Yue sus lanzas de diamantes. La cabello rosado solo levanto un campo de energía. La maga suelta una risa nerviosa al ver que ni siquiera le causaron un rasguño.

Vuelven con sus ataques esta vez Yue utilizo sus flechas siendo acompañados con la energía de Sakura aumentando mas su poder, la barrera cedió. Yue lanza una flecha más pero Sakura no previno ese ataque y utilizo nuevamente sus esferas de energías desintegrando las flechas, mira para otro lado no queriendo ver la mirada de reproche de su guardián, quien solo la miraba frió y molesto. Eriol sonrió al ver esa escena.

El día paso entre los ataque de ambos que se desentendían contra arrestando cada ataque. Tanto Sakura y Yue estaban frustrados y hastiados, nadie cruzaba una palabras con ellos para no ser victimas de las miradas molestas de estos. Dos días pasaban y con ellos el entrenamiento para poder sincronizar a la maga con el guardián lunar.

**El tercer día…**

Una flecha va dirigida a Rubby Moon siendo acompañada con el ataque de la espada de Sakura, destruyendo el campo de energía provocando unas cuantas heridas. Esta usa sus lanzas de diamantes rosas, la maga alza un escudo protegiendo ambos, el polvo aparece obstruyendo la vista de la guardiana dando por hecho que gano dicha batalla. De la nube de polvo sale el ángel guardián utilizando sus garras dándole de lleno en su hombro, Rubby Moon lo esquiva con dificultad sin percatarse de la carta fuego hizo su aparición derribándola.

Eriol ve como su guardiana junta fuerzas poniéndose de pie. Ella alza el arco rosado con la intención dejar fuera de combate a la maga. Yue mueve sus alas creando una ventisca de viento arrojando lejos a la cabello rosa. Ya harta de estar perdiendo esta batalla decide atacar con sus garras a Sakura quien esquiva cada ataque, esta mira a su guardián dándole una señal muda.

Las garras del guardián brillan con intensidad, con rapidez embiste a la guardiana provocando una herida en su mejilla, aturdida por el golpe no previene la fuerte patada de los dos en su estomago lanzándola lejos.

Tanto Sakura como Yue sonríen triunfante al ver a la guardiana de Eriol inconsciente en el suelo. La maga alza su campo de energía protegiendo ambos del ataque de Eriol. Yue emprende vuelo con la maga en sus brazos, a la vez utilizan sus ataques combinadas, lanzas de diamantes y las esferas de energías. Eriol los esquiva con facilidad siguiendo con sus ataques, ella usa la carta agua quien derriba el escudo que creo Eriol. Yue ve como el mago es golpeado por la carta, usando eso a favor, ejerce mas energía llamando su arco para cambiarlo de color a un azul oscuro, la flecha toma el mismo color, apuntando su objetivo desliza de sus dedos la flecha.

EL silbido del viento por la flecha alerta a Eriol, quien voltea utilizando el báculo para bloquear la flecha pero con lo que no contó que esta se divida en cuatro, rasgando sus ropa como hiriendo su cuerpo. Suelta un gemido de dolor al sentir la quemadura de las flechas. Sakura se alerta al escucharlo, corre hasta quedar a su lado viendo como quedo inconsciente Comienza a disculparse al no medir la energía de ambos, Yue la mira aburrido y molesto al no ser reconocido por su victoria, con poca delicadeza toma al mago en sus brazos para llevarlo a su cuarto.

S & E

Sakura limpia las heridas del mago mientras venda las quemaduras mas feas que tiene por culpa de las flechas, la culpa no quiere salir de su cuerpo, tan centrada estaba con ganar la batalla que se olvido que solo era un entrenamiento. Otro punto más para odiar a ese dichoso entrenamiento. Suelta una lagrima por hacerle eso, el es mas cuidadoso nunca la lastimo como ella lo hizo ahora. Siente una mano en su mejilla, sus ojos se posan en el mago recostado, quien le sonríe.

-lo lamento…-se disculpa mirándolo con los ojos aguados.

-¿Por qué? Si no has hecho nada malo…-sin comprender.

-si te lastime….-mirándolo con culpa.

-ah...-suspira-no tienes que disculparte ya que entrenábamos hay que derribar al oponente no protegerlo...-le señala.

-pero…-es interrumpida por un beso.

-deja eso…-dice para sentarse haciendo una mueca de dolor, Sakura lo ayuda a que se siente deshaciéndose en disculpas.

-¿quieres que te perdone?-cuestiona con maldad Eriol Ella asiente-bueno si me acompañas a bañarme te perdono…-sonriendo maliciosamente mientras mira la cara bordo de Sakura. Este se levanta con dificultad tirando a la maga para el baño quien solo murmura incoherencia. Este solo la mira con lujuria mientras sigue con lo suyo.

**Al día siguiente….**

Sakura practica pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con Yue de aliado mientras se enfrentan a Rubby Moon quien protesta al ser siempre expuesta a las ideas del mago.

La cabello rosa embiste al guardián quien usa sus garras, Sakura aprovecha el golpe otorgado por el cabello plateado, toma aire para estrellar su báculo en el estomago de la guardiana sacando el aire, Yue sigue con sus ataque al igual que su ama. La batalla se alargo por todo el día saliendo victoriosos los dos, la maga con el guardián. Sus ataques se afinaron más y más, se sincronizaron aumentando su poder ganando a sus oponentes dados.

Ya no se dirigían con palabras solo bastaban sus miradas o sonrisa y listo. Ese lazo creado por ambos se fortaleció a tal punto que no pueden ser derribados fácilmente únicamente que uno de ellos muera…Llegada la noche todos deciden descansar para el día de mañana a seguir con sus rutinas.

Alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana una explosión cerca del bosque despierta a todos los de la casona poniéndolos en alerta, otra explosión resuena por todo el bosque, Sakura junto a Eriol se levantan rápido vistiéndose, se dirigen a la terraza de la casa con el fin de localizar el lugar atacado, los cuatro guardianes se reúnen con ellos buscando la presencia del ser.

Sakura frunce el ceño molesta por esa energía pesada ignorado las miradas de Yue y Eriol al descubrir el causante de este alboroto.

-ya ha llegado…-murmura Yue mientras se posiciona frente Sakura de forma instintiva, sus celestes están fijos en la dirección de la energía…

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Hola... ¿les gusto? gracias por sus comentarios me alegra leerlos. **

**Besos.**


	11. Chapter 11

"**Yami"**

_Sakura frunce el ceño molesta por esa energía pesada ignorado las miradas de Yue y Eriol al descubrir el causante de este alboroto._

_-ya ha llegado…-murmura Yue mientras se posiciona frente Sakura de forma instintiva, sus celestes están fijos en la dirección de la energía…_

* * *

Expectantes, nerviosos contemplan un punto perdido del gran bosque, incómodos por tanta maldad derramada tan solo con una simple presencia. Ambos magos hacen presente dichos báculos, preparados para cualquier cosa. Los guardianes se posicionan con sus respectivos guardianes mirando desafiante a la nada.

Una ventisca de viento aparece junto con el ser responsable del alboroto. Sakura mira curiosa a la mujer frente suyo, es alta de tez morena, su largo cabello rojizo esta sujetado en una coleta baja, sus ojos son negros como la noche, porta un vestido por la mitad del muslo del mismo color de su cabello, adornado con unos pétalos de cerezos rosas, tiene unas botas negras hasta sus rodillas.

La mujer mira con desagrado a la castaña detallándola, su cabello castaño esta peinado como de costumbre las dos coletas cortas, viste un traje hecho por su amiga anteriormente, es negro con verde oscuro y en su mano porta con orgullo su báculo ya crecido llevándola una cabeza.

Eriol al ver el ceño fruncido de la mujer escandalosa se posiciona frente a la maga desafiando a la mujer.

-oh! Mi querido Eriol…-dice con un falso tono de ternura y cariño.- ¿no me saludaras como antes?-destilando maldad en cada palabra.

-Hn… ¿ya quieres pelear Yami? –cuestiona con desagrado.

-siempre tan brusco… -caminando hacia el mago-…eso me encanta…-rodeando el cuello con sus brazos, Eriol utilizo su energía alejándola de el lo mas que pueda. Los ojos negros brillan con ira contemplando la mirada dura hacia ella de los zafiros.

Sakura tiene el ceño fruncido, ¿Quién es esa mujer llamada Yami? ¿De donde se conocen con el mago? Y sobretodo ¿Qué relación tienen o tuvieron? Los celos acudieron a ella por esa desagradante escena, una sonrisa floreció al ver como fue rechazada. Yue entrecierra sus ojos controlando las sensaciones de la maga, le asquea esa mujer repugnante con sus falsas emociones.

-no te me acerques… ¿a que has venido?-ya hastiado.

-¿Por qué preguntas?... si ya sabes…-mirando directo a la castaña esta le soporto la mirada cargada de odio, no dejando la incomodidad.

-¿Eriol?-cuestiona Sakura con deseos de saber para afirmar sus sospechas.

-¿No se lo has dicho?-enarcando una ceja rojiza.

-¿decirme que?-alterándose de a poco. Sus esmeraldas se posan en Eriol quien solo mira lanzando dagas a la mujer molesta. Gruñe al no ser tomada en cuenta.- ¿Qué pasa?-

-ah!-suspirando cansada- mira, esto es simple yo viene con el fin de ver tu vida extinta entre mis manos…-mirando anhelante ante el hecho.

-¿Por qué? Si yo no te he hecho nada…-

-si, me quitaste lo que me corresponde por derecho….-fijando sus negros ojos en cierto mago furioso. La castaña sigue la mirada encontrando a su amado mago.

-¿por derecho? ¿Qué tiene que ver Eriol en esto?-teniendo un mal presentimiento, por instinto sujeta la mano fría de Yue quien le brinda su apoyo.

-ahhh…-frustrada- al parecer esto me tomara un poco mas de tiempo…-jugando con un mechón de cabello.- mira, esto viene desde antes…-rememorando los hechos.- yo conozco a este mago escurridizo desde los trece años… al transcurso del tiempo nos volvimos mas cercanos hasta que ya debes saber lo sucedido…-mirando maliciosa a Eriol- tan enamorada estuve de el que decide dejar que el me haga mujer como yo a el hombre…-

Sakura siente una punzada en el pecho, ejerciendo mas fuerza al agarre de su mano.

-era feliz junto con el pero toda felicidad se esfuma… cada noche, durmiendo o dejando que me haga suya escuchando los llamados a una tal Sakura…-con rencor pronuncio el nombre de dicha maga- ese dolor tan fuerte que me causaba, las tremendas ganas de llorar al saber que no era correspondida… intente todo, fortalecer mi poder, ser la mujer perfecta para el pero nada bastaba siempre era Sakura en sus sueños, mente y anhelo…-escupiendo cada palabras.

Los esmeralda miran con tristeza a la mujer dolida, comprende su enojo como despecho, Eriol se comporto como un idiota ignorando a la mujer que mantenía a su lado en ese momento. Mira con reprocho a dicho hombre quien no le presta atención pendiente a cualquier movimiento de la mujer.

-comprendo es muy doloroso… pero yo no tengo la culpa…-dice sinceramente siendo interrumpida.

-¿comprender? No puedes hacerlo…-frunciendo el ceño- no sabes lo frustrante que es ni el dolor que acude a tu ser, mas cuando te dejan diciendo que todo fue un error que ama a otra… y para peor de los males saber que esa mujer fastidiosa en mi vida era la maga elegida por Clow para ser la protectora de las cartas y guardianes… ese derecho también era mió…-aumentando su energía por la furia alimentada por cada recuerdo.

-Grrr….-gruñe desde lo más profundo de su pecho, Kero, posicionándose frente a Sakura, mira desafiante a la mujer mientras le muestra los dientes como advertencia.

-no me asustas…-sin calmarse. Kero gruñe con más fuerza aumentando sus energías intimidando a la mujer.

-mejor que te calmes…-dice gélido Yue- tu no eres digna de portar a las cartas ni de nuestros cuidados… eres débil…-la insulta con asco.

-NO! Eso no es cierto yo soy mas poderosa y lo demostrare…-masculla. Sakura se pone en posición de ataque esperando cualquier movimiento de ella. Yami solo la mira con sorna- relaja pequeña maga que conmigo no pelearas…-dibujando una sonrisa llena de maldad.

-¿y con quien?-sarcástica y altanera ya no quiere saber mas nada de esto.

-con el…-señalando a un ser que sale desde la sombra, los ojos se Sakura se abren con sorpresa mientras que el color abandono su bello rostro. Los cuatros guardianes como el mago se tensan al ver al oponente.

-Shaoran…-susurra anonada retrocediendo de a poco sin soltar a su guardián. Este le trasmite un poco de calidad desde su agarre con la intención de calmar a su dueña.

El hombre de cabellos castaños la mira con sorna mientras se posiciona al lado de Yami. Kero vuelve a gruñir desafiando al mocoso, expande sus alas mientras sus ojos dorados son fuegos, la insignia solar brilla aumentando mas su energía demostrando su desagrado. El joven tiembla ante el guardián furioso.

-tranquilo gatito…-burlona- tu tienes a tu oponente…- viendo como un tigre rojo y de ojos negros se posiciona frente a el mostrando sus dientes.

-les presento a mi guardián… bha en realidad es una extensión de mi poder…- acariciando la cabeza del tigre.

Sakura se encuentra desconectada de todo, su atención esta dirigida al castaño frente suyo, no logra entender el motivo de su presencia esto a el no le concierne en absoluto, debería estar con su mujer y familia no aquí con la intención de matarla ¿con que motivo? ¿No era que la quería?

Raro, esa es la palabra que no sale de su mente, el esta raro no es el mismo, sus ojos están contaminados de odio… ese no es el Shaoran que aguarda en su memoria. Tan encimada en sus cavilaciones que no toma en cuenta de unos ojos azules como el océano que brillan con miedo e incertidumbre a que algo ya apagado reviva.

Yami analiza el terreno al cual tendrá que afrontar, genera una esfera de energía negra la cual se divide en tres posándose frente a los guardianes restante, adquiriendo su forma pero cada uno de ellos albergaban algo opuesto muy pequeño. La inquietud se instalo en Eriol por su pequeña maga frente a su antiguo amor, sabe muy bien que ella no se enfrentara a el, decide tomar esa batalla. Agitando su báculo embiste al castaño, quien esquivo su ataque por un pelo de gato, recuperándose de su estupor corresponde sus ataques.

Kero se abalanza al tigre rojo causando un gran rasguño en el lomo, con facilidad esquiva los ataques de su oponente mientras utiliza su rayo, de reojo mira a su maga, al pendiente de cualquier ataque.

Spy, contempla gélido a la pantera casi igual a el, con delicadeza expande sus alas dejando a la vista su belleza, dando un salto atrás esquiva las garras del otro ser, entre garras y rayos se enciman en lucha hasta que el otro caiga.

Rubby Moon, mira con enojo a esa falsa ella, tan mundana según su parecer, no hay quien pueda llenar sus zapatos ella es hermosa y esa impostora no se acerca ni a sus talones, sonríe satisfecha de su afirmación, ataca con sus lanzas de diamantes al oponente para usar sus garras sin dejar de cesar sus ataques.

Yue contempla indiferente a la copia barata de el, no mueve ni un músculo solo aguarda a un movimiento de este, casi como si le leyeran su mente es atacado por una flecha, crea un escudo bloqueando con suma facilidad dicho ataque, sin esperar mas usa sus lanzas de diamante para enfrascarse en esa lucha.

Sakura se sorprendió al ver a su querido mago tomar esa lucha con el castaño, le sonríe sincera sabiendo que no es capaz de alzar su báculo contra el, la preocupación se aparece al contemplar a sus amigos luchando contra seres idénticos a ellos solo de uno distingue… el de Yue…

Usando la carta vuelo, sale volando por los aires al recibir un ataque de Yami quien no se detiene, desenvaina su espada llena de su energía.

Bloquea sus ataques con su báculo y cada tanto enviando un ataque certero con su poder. Ambas mujeres danzan sobrevolando todo el lugar, sus miradas son serias, con el fin del objetivo derribar al oponente. Yami enviste a la maga atacando con la energía, Sakura previene el ataque y decide atacarla de la única forma, cierra los ojos estrellando una patada en sus costillas.

_-¿acaso no tienes otro ataque?-_le dice Yue en su mente. Sakura ríe nerviosa. Bloquea la espada rodeada de maldad, provoca que su báculo brille rechazando dicha esencia; la cabello rojizo manda una ola de energía mandándola lejos.

Por otra parte el mago de cabellos azulados lanza esferas de fuego desde su báculo, dificultando al castaño acorralándolo. Sus azules miran con frialdad; Shaoran saca su espada usando el dios del trueno que es rechazado con facilidad, nunca fue un gran oponente para el.

-al final te saliste con la tuya…-dice Shaoran.

-Hn…-embistiendo al castaño.

-siempre intervenías cuando yo me acercaba a ella…-con rencor.

-por que la amaba nunca la dañe como tu…-escupiendo cada palabra para desparecer y posarse detrás del hombre golpeándolo fuerte en la espalda sacando el aire de sus pulmones.

-…-no responde, jadea levemente usando el dios del viento causando algunas heridas, Eriol aun no esa del todo sano del entrenamiento.

Los dos hombres siguen con la pelea sobre una mujer, uno aferrándose en el pasado mientras que el otro mira el bienestar de dicha mujer, no le dará el lujo de que esa pequeña mujer tan frágil como la porcelana sea rota por un mero capricho, el será su protector cuidara de ella ciegamente para ser recompensado con su hermosa sonrisa. El la ama…

Los gruñidos incesantes del guardián solar intimidan a todos los seres vivos en el bosque, la furia que tiene presente en este momento por esa mujer resentida la desquita en el 'guardián', agita sus alas creando una ráfaga de viento provocando que el tigre tambalee se recupera en un segundo para acto seguido lanzarse con sus garras.

-para que te molestas tu dueña morirá…-dice con veneno aumentando la furia de Kero, el nunca permitirá tal cosa primero muerto antes que dañen a su pequeña.

-Grrr…. Nunca…-usando su rayo.

Spy y Rubby Moon, ambos guardianes se juntan sincronizando sus ataques, el rayo de la pantera negra junto con las flechas rosadas una gran combinación, los oponentes copian sus estrategias nivelando sus ataques, ninguno dará su brazo a torcer cada uno fiel a sus dueños.

-Fuego!-grita Sakura, la carta hace presencia embistiendo a la otra mujer, esta frunce el ceño para posar su brazo en su rostro bloqueando las llamas, dicha carta forma un tornado provocando escasez del oxigeno. Sakura utiliza una carta mas, agua, con el simple motivo de sofocarla con dos elemento opuestos, Yami jadea aturdida del incesante calor al pasar al frió del agua. Ejerciendo mas poder a los oponentes del grupo de Sakura para derribarlos de una buena vez.

El rugido de dolor de las dos panteras inundan el lugar, el ruido sordo de ellos en el suelo sin poder ponerse en sus cuatros patas, uniendo fuerzas crean un campo con el fin de hacer tiempo hasta recuperar fuerzas, sus jadeos son incesantes no permitiendo armar una palabra.

Segundos después el chillido de la guardiana de Eriol resonó, quedo atrapada por la magia de la otra dejándola inmóvil. Yue al percatarse interviene golpeando a la mujer impostora, este recibe un golpe por la espalda para minutos después una flecha que se incrusta unos centímetros de su corazón.

-YUE!-chilla Sakura alzando un campo de energía para su querido guardián quien quedo inmóvil con la pelo rosado. Eriol interviene entre Sakura y Yami, siendo atravesado por la espada en el hombro, posa su mano en dicha arma dándole una descarga fuerte haciendo que esta se retire junto con su portadora. La castaña corre al lado de el, intentando cesar la sangre que sale a borbotones, las lágrimas recorren su rostro pálido deshaciéndose en disculpas por su descuidos. Eriol solo sonríe alegando que ha recibido golpes peores con Yue en los entrenamientos.

Sakura acomoda a su mago en el suelo, para analizar su situación, los dos guardianes panteras yacen en el suelo lesionados, los dos ángeles heridos con un poco de gravedad impidiendo sus movimientos y su amado mago desangrando del hombro por su herida, frunce el ceño molesta al ver a sus seres queridos lastimados, pagando algo que no les concierne, esa mujer llena de maldad no tiene derecho de descargarse con ello, esto es entre las dos.

Yami sonríe con maldad, deja que Shaoran ocupe su puesto por unos segundos, ambos castaños se miran esperando su movimiento, el castaño usa el dios de fuego incendiando todo a su paso, Sakura espera dicho ataque, unos centímetros cerca deja fluir a la carta agua, quien desarma el ataque. Dos cartas más aparecen… lluvia y árbol; lluvia ríe picara no dejando de acosar al castaño, dificultando su vista, volviendo sus movimientos torpes por el agua, árbol aprovecha para enredar al castaño, encerrándolo en una jaula.

Distraída no se percata de un potente ataque de la pelirroja, demasiado tarde se percato al escuchar los gritos de sus aliados. Ladea su rostro encontrando una gran esfera llena de maldad destruyendo todo a su paso para minutos después sentirla chocar contra su cuerpo quemando todo su ser y consumiendo su energía.

-Ah!- grita con dolor para ser estrellada contra un árbol. Todo quedo en silencio esperando que la castaña se ponga de pie pero no sucede, los ojos del mago se cristalizan al verla en el suelo con sus ojos entrecerrados.

Juntando fuerzas, se levantan los cincos arrastrándose hasta la pequeña maga que yace en el suelo. Yue aterrado sin preocuparse en ocultarlo toma entre sus brazos a la maga.

-Sakura despierta…-la llama mirando con desesperación, Eriol se arrodilla a su lado tomando la mano de la castaña mientras que con la otra acomoda sus mechones de cabellos, sus azules tiemblan con miedo a perder a su única luz, Kero deja sus lagrimas salir para acomodarse en las piernas de ella deseando sentir sus mimos. Los otros dos guardianes usan su poca energía protegiéndolos con su campo.

-¿va a romper tu promesa? ¿Me abandonaras?...-cuestiona Yue abrazando con mas fueras a su pequeña.-no me traiciones… cumple tu promesa… no me dejes solo...-no recibiendo respuesta de ella, esconde su rostro con su flequillo. Los azules parecen un océano, dejando que sus lágrimas saladas salgan, anhela que ella se despierte y le sonría…

-jajaja…-se escucha la carcajada malévola de la mujer-gane! Al fin he sacado ese estorbo!- grita con felicidad viendo como todos se hunden en su tristeza.

Los ojos celestes brillan con furia, los azules no se quedan atrás, esto no se quedara así esa maga no morirá primero muertos… piensan al unísono elevando su poder...

* * *

**Continuara**..

**Hola ¿les gusto? desde ya mil gracias por sus comentarios realmente me agrada leerlos como también me divierten... ya aquí tienen la intervención de Shaoran en el otro capitulo sabrán sus motivos.**

**Falta poco para el final _(creo que dos o tres cap._) esta historia iba a ser corta pero al momento de escribir me salio mas cosas y bue...respecto a poner otro lemon no estoy muy segura si la ocasión se da lo pondré... :) ... ya que yo también soy pervertida... jeje (apenada)**

**Besos nos vemos...  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Fin de la guerra.**

El viento sopla meciendo los cabellos de tres seres a instantes desatar otra batalla, una por defender su triunfo y los dos por vengarse al dejar herida a su pequeña maga. La tensión abarca todo el sitio, nadie realiza un solo movimiento, esperan alerta el próximo movimiento así dar comienzo a dicha pelea.

Los ojos celeste brillan fríos y amenazador haciendo temblar a quien sea el responsable del peso de su mirar. Los azules brillan con furia y preocupación por su pequeña. Y los de Yami brillan con regocijo y maldad, una sonrisa socarrona surca por su rostro moreno, provocando a los dos seres furiosos, con elegancia embiste primero al mago chocando espada contra báculo, ejerce un poco de poder para derribar al cabello azulado, quien prevenido lanza sus esferas de fuego obligándola a retroceder, aprovecha ese segundo de descuido para atacar con una ola de fuego.

El joven alado deja fluir su energía tornando sus ojos un celeste más brilloso, forma una esfera de energía para usar sus lanzas de diamantes siendo interceptado por el caballo castaño. El platinado enarca una ceja de forma altanero siendo correspondido por una mirada valiente del castaño.

Esquiva los ataques de la espada con mucha facilidad.

-¿piensas que puedes derrotarme?-cuestiona frió.-tus poderes son débiles no estas a la altura mocoso…- haciendo presencia de su arco con la flecha apuntando justo en el hombro derecho para inmovilizar sus ataques.

-no me subestimes… siempre fui mas fuerte que MI Sakura…-burlón.

-si era así ¿Por qué no ganaste el juicio final? ¿Y porque te quedaste con una mínima parte de las cartas? ¿Y porque Sakura te olvido y esta con SU Eriol?-deslizando la flecha entre sus dedos dando justo en el blanco.

-Ah!-exclamo posando su mano en la herida con el simple hecho de detener el sangrado, se maldecía una y otra vez al permitir que unas de esas flechas tocaran su piel, es mas doloroso que ser quemado vivo.

Dos panteras tan opuestas superficial como personalidad se elevan en el cielo, mostrando sus colmillos a sus oponentes. Ambos rivales atacan con sus garras no acertando el cien por ciento recibiendo ellos mas heridas al ser quienes reciben la ira de las dos panteras.

Los azules de Spy capturan las hebras rosas moverse y mezclarse con unas similares.

Rubby Moon, ataca con sus fuerzas restantes ignorando la herida hecha, ella no permitirá que esa pequeña tan querida por ella caiga en esta guerra. Dibuja un arco rosa oscuro así acompañarlo con una flecha que apunta directo en el pecho de esa mujer impostora, quien la bloquea con un escudo para imitar su ataque siendo bloqueado…

Una explosión retumba en el bosque producto del mago quien sonríe con sorna al ver a esa mujer odiosa en el suelo. Alza su báculo para darle el último golpe…

Yami, se regaña por su descuido debió de ser menos confiada y mas precavida, entrecierra sus ojos negros mirando al mago con intenciones de acabar con ella de una vez. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro moreno para momentos después comenzar a rezar unas oraciones concentrando su magia.

Una gran ola de energía es lanzada en dirección donde yace el cuerpo de la mujer en pleno conjuro. Todos miran por el rabillo del ojo esperando los resultados. Eriol dibuja una pequeña sonrisa al ver como la cabello rojizo cierra sus ojos esperando el golpe. Pero ese mismo gesto se borra al instante, al contemplar como es devuelto y agregado otro conjuro.

La zona se tiñe de negro por unos segundos para momentos después dejar ver a todos los aliados de la pequeña castaña en el suelo inmóvil, por el hecho de su escasa energía que solo le permiten respirar.

Un suspiro escapa de los labios femeninos al verse por fin casi victoriosa. Con cuidado se pone de pie, alzando su sable rodeado con energía maligna, con elegancia hace un movimiento enviando su energía directo a cierto ojo zafiro, quien como ultimo pensamiento y deseo susurra el nombre de su amada castaña, cierra sus ojos esperando el golpe final.

Los cuatros guardianes contienen el aliento al contemplar tal escena, sus corazones se detienen con temor, sus mentes anhelan un milagro así evitar tal injusticia. Ven como esa energía se expande con el propósito de eliminarlos a ellos también.

Yami mira todo expectante mientras sonríe con alegría y satisfacción al contemplar los hechos montados por ella. Todo el lugar se ilumina por unos segundos para momentos después mostrar a los cinco seres aun vivos, mirando confusos al campo de energía que los protege. Un platinado sonríe con sorna al reconocer ese poder.

La pelirroja miraba perpleja en dirección donde provino ese contra ataque, encontrando en toda su gloria a la maga, quien porta su báculo mientras es rodeada por las fieles cartas, quienes brillan molestas por el ser maligno. Con gracia agita su báculo rompiendo el hechizo a sus amigos permitiendo que recuperen a su paso sus energías. Se ubica frente a esa mujer dando inicio a una batalla de miradas. La ojo esmeralda no es de esas mujeres llenas de odio y rencor, pero esto nunca lo perdonara casi aniquila a sus amigos, a su querido mago, al adorado Kero y a su amado tutor Yue...

El ojo zafiro forma una sonrisa boba al ver a su tan amada maga de pie como si nada haciendo frente a la mujer que se sume en su odio.

Yue se pone de pie al recibir la energía de su ama, así posarse al lado de ella haciéndole saber su fiel apoyo en ella. Expande sus grandes alas mostrando su hermosura a todos mientras su insignia brilla como a la vez la joya azul-violeta que descansa en su pecho con el signo de la luna y la estrella. Sakura calma a las cartas que proclaman ser liberadas así brindar su ayuda a ella, con calma espera a su otro guardián así dar comienzo a la última batalla. Momentos después la pantera dorada se posa al lado de su dueña haciendo el mismo movimiento anterior a su otro compañero.

Yami, ordena que sus aliados se posen a sus costados con la intención de intimidar al trío, al ser superado por número, fallando en su cometido. Sus miradas se desafían sin dejar vencerse, Sakura toma un respiro, desviando sus esmeradas en los dorados del guardián solar. Quien le brinda total confianza y seguridad. Con elegancia los tres se posicionan en pose de batalla.

Unos ojos marrones oscuros miran con leve admiración a esa mujer, que da batalla a quien se interponga para proteger a sus seres amigos y a Eriol ese mago, el cual profesaba desde su niñez un amor puro, provocando que le temiera el perder una oportunidad con ese primer amor.

Alza su espada en posición de ataque posando su vista al guardián lunar, siendo completamente ignorado.

Sakura analiza su situación, encontrando aun las copias de los cuatro guardianes, el descendiente de Clow y a esa mujer rencorosa. Bufa, cierra sus ojos concentrando mas poder, dejando que fluya a sus dos guardianes, que se elevan mientras un brillan con sus insignias latentes. Unos segundos después la presencia de ambos seres es superior a los contrincantes. Sin perder tiempo, Yue y Kero unen fuerzas embistiendo a los cuatros impostores, no permitiendo recuperar el aliento.

La carta lucha, hace presencia mirando desafiante como picara al castaño lista para ganar esta batalla. Sin contener su euforia por la lucha se lanza al descendiente, quien le da una buena lucha.

Tanto la maga como Yami se atacan, provocando que ambas energías choquen una y otra vez, formando unas cuantas nubes negras listas para desatar una tormenta, demostrando los sentimientos de cada ser.

-te venceré…-masculla la pelirroja, blandiendo su espada.

-eso esta por verse…-bloqueando con el báculo y utiliza una carta.

Eriol mira serio y preocupado la batalla queriendo ponerse en pie, y ayudar a su amante con esto, pero sus fuerzas no fueron devueltas.

Un rayo surca por los aires siendo acompañado por una lluvia de flechas azuladas, eliminando a dos guardianes dejando parejo el enfrentamiento. Kero, ataca con sus garras a la copia del guardián lunar, agitando sus grandes alas así dificultarse la estabilidad.

Yue apunta una flecha en el centro de la imitación de la pantera, con rapidez y suavidad desliza la flecha ente sus dedos así dar justo en el blanco dejando debilitado a su oponente. Sin perder tiempo los dos guardianes combinan ataques deshaciéndose de sus oponentes.

Pelea, usa sus puños como patadas dando algunos golpes certeros, como también recibe golpes recuperándose con facilidad, así seguir arremetiendo. Shaoran blande su espada causando una herida a la carta, llamando la atención a Sakura, quien esta apunto de regresarla a su forma siendo impedida por la mirada suplicante de esta, suspira dejando que sigue controlando sus pasos. Con rencor pelea, ataca con furia propinando golpes por puntos débiles, dejando anonado a Shaoran.

Ya hastiada, de todo esto decide escuchar las palpitaciones de una carta, quien quiere ser usada junto a su energía uniendo sus fuerzas para dejar fuera de combate a Yami.

El báculo portador de la estrella creada por Sakura, baila en esas manos femeninas para ser lanzado por los aires así volver sujeto. El conjuro tan conocido por todos, es pronunciado agregando una frase más. Creando una gran ráfaga de viento ocultando el cuerpo de la maga, solo dejando la insignia.

Un silencio, que había apoderado el recinto fue roto por la voz de Sakura, y momentos después un gran resplandor cegó a todos, escuchando el grito de agonía de la mujer, erizando los bellos de Sakura, estremeciéndose de temor. Por tal grito desgarrador, minutos después todo se desvanece dejando a los tres seres perplejos por la figura de la mujer ante la maga.

Sakura le da una sonrisa cálida mientras contempla el rostro pacifico de la mujer quien desvía sus ojos negros al mago, quien solo agacha su vista no queriendo ver esa tristeza. Yami, sonríe débilmente así desaparecer.

La maga corre a los brazos del mago llenándolo de besos mientras lo revisa, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie torpemente dejando que se caiga algunas veces mientras suelta una risa histérica. Eriol mira con amor a su torpe maga, la ama con todos su defectos que le son perfectos. Es levantado por unos brazos morenos, los azules lo miran desconfiados removiéndose de su agarre, Sakura lo calma con un beso en la mejilla así guiar a Shaoran con su amado mago a la casona, siendo seguida por los cuatros guardianes.

Yue no quita su mirada del castaño vigilando todos sus movimientos, ocasionando que este se ponga tenso.

….

Una vez que los guardianes de Eriol, junto con el reposan con tranquilidad en sus respectivas habitaciones, la castaña se dirige al bosque hasta llegar a un gran árbol.

-sal… Shaoran…-ordena dulce. Este salta a su lado esperando su cuestionamiento.-¿me dirás que sucedió para que hagas esto?-enarcando una ceja delgada.

-ah!-suspira dejando su cuerpo caer al césped, mientras sus marrones contemplan a la maga imitándolo.

-pues… estaba desesperado….-admite mirando las hojas de los árboles mecerse-…el alma de esa mujer no obtenía su descanso, quedo estancada en este plano, por los sentimientos de odio y tristeza, al poseer poder pudo mantenerse disimulando un cuerpo…-rememorando los hechos.- un día se apareció en mi casa poniendo en riesgo la vida de Meiling junto con la de mi niña… y eso no lo podía permitir, cree un pacto con ella….-tomando una bocanada de aire-si yo la ayudaba a destruirte concedería la seguridad de mi dos mujeres mas preciadas…-esboza una sonrisa-acepte sabiendo de antemano que tu ganarías juntos con tus dos guardianes mas fieles que te aman, las cartas y tu gran amor Eriol…-ríe con burla al ver su expresión.

-¿co… como…Sabias?-parpadeando incrédula.

-siempre lo supe, cuando tenias diez u once te sonrojabas con solo su sonrisa o mirar... bue mejor nos desviemos del tema…-serio- al saber que lo lograrías decide ayudarla, provocando a Yue como Eriol… que me fue mi sencillo-ríe mostrando sus heridas-admito que me asuste al verte inconsciente en el suelo, pero nunca deje confiar en ti… hasta que te pusiste en pie ganando esta batalla, ayudando a la mujer consumida por el dolor y a mi con mi familia...Por eso ahora te debo mi vida…-mirando con cariño-salvaste a mi familia…-le sonríe.

-no me debes nada…-lo abraza, mientras ríen, llenando el bosque con el sonido alegre. Así pasaron unas horas, hasta que Sakura decidió ir a ver a su mago para que le explique unas cuantas cosas…

…

Preocupado intenta ponerse de pie, fallando al ser interceptado por Yue quien fastidioso lo deja en la cama de malas ganas, ya ocho veces tubo que buscarlo y el no es poseedor de la infinita paciencia.

-deja que la busque!-grita Eriol. Ganando una mirada gélida. La puerta se abre dejando ver la ojo esmeralda quien le sonríe mientras le pide a Yue dejarlos a solas. Se sienta a su lado.

-¿estas mejor?-

-si… ¿y tu?-preocupado.

-si… pero necesito que me cuente que sucedió con esa mujer llamada Yami…-contemplando la mirada triste de los zafiros.

-es larga la historia…-

-no importa tengo todo el tiempo del mundo…-

-yo a Yami la conocí cuando regrese a Inglaterra, luego de que por fin convirtieras todas las cartas…-mirando a un punto perdido- comenzamos a salir, hasta que formamos una relación, la cual al comienzo estaba estable hasta que mi inconsciente junto con mi corazón comenzó a protestar exigiendo tener tu cariño, de apoco susurraba tu nombre en las noches como cuando la hacia mía…-viendo el sonrojo de la maga-el tiempo transcurrió y tuve que contarle todo, ella acepto apoyándome mientras intentaba borrarte de mi corazón, fracasando… llegada a una instancia opte por dejarla, no podía ver como ella se sumía en una tristeza, sus heridas hechas por ella misma, escuchar sus llantos desgarrador…-suelta un suspiro triste-pero lo que no predije que seria peor, al quedarse sola, dejo que la oscuridad la invada junto con su dolo… corrompiendo su corazón puro… hasta que su cuerpo no soporto pereciendo… dejando su alma en pena en busca de venganza… por eso te busco para exterminar tu vida pensando que así descansaría en paz...-negando.

Sakura solloza, poniéndose en su lugar, esa mujer quería ser amada y amar, tener alguien por el cual luchar, levantarse cada mañana con una sonrisa. Posa una mano en su pecho con intención a calmarse, dejando que el la abrace guardando silencio, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Asimilando tantas emociones vividas en este día… pero tranquilos al saber que ahora tienen paz…

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Hola! se que demore... perdón! pero no tuve mucho tiempo, con los exámenes que por suerte los aprobé a todos :) prometo que entre el miércoles y jueves subo el próximo capitulo. Espero que les halla gustado, dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gustaron...**

**Mil gracias... por comentar, amo leerlos y saber que les gustaron...**

**Besos...**


	13. Chapter 13

**"Una gran familia"**

_Sakura solloza, poniéndose en su lugar, esa mujer quería ser amada y amar, tener alguien por el cual luchar, levantarse cada mañana con una sonrisa. Posa una mano en su pecho con intención a calmarse, dejando que el la abrace guardando silencio, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos._

_Asimilando tantas emociones vividas en este día… pero tranquilos al saber que ahora tienen paz…_

….

**Tres años después…**

Sakura camina por las calles de Tomoeda disfrutando del hermoso día, el sol brilla en lo mas alto calentando a todos los seres vivos haciendo que la castaña disfrute de la calidad en su cuerpo. Apresura su paso esquivando a las personas, a lo lejos ve un jardín infantes apura mas el paso hasta llegar a las rejas esperando que todos los pequeños salgan. Una hermosa sonrisa florece contemplando como cada pequeño sale corriendo en busca de sus padres mientras que otros lloran queriendo estar con sus maestras.

A lo lejos ve dos pequeños que caminan a paso lento, uno viene con el ceño fruncido mientras que el otro incomodo y desesperado. Al parecer se pelearon, suspira, se acerca hasta ellos sonriendo.

-hola mis amores…-saluda con una sonrisa calida los dos pequeños la miran dibujando una sonrisa de alegría.

-¡mama!-chillan feliz mientras la abrazan. Sakura le da un beso en la frente a cada uno.

-¿Cómo les fue?- tomando la mano a cada uno.

-pues a mi bien!-dice un pequeño de cabellos castaños y ojos azules-tengo dos excelentes!-orgulloso.

-te felicito Kenta!-emocionada- ¿y tu Akari?-mirando a la pequeña de ojos verdes y cabellos azulados.

-hmm un bien saque…-decepcionada.-todo por culpa de el-señalando a su hermano.

-no es cierto!-Se defiende-fue culpa de ella! Por dormirse!-mirando a su madre quien solo ríe divertida.

-NO!-chilla la pequeña enojada.

-Akari no grites… ¿dime te quedaste dormida?-pregunta Sakura mirando a los ojos a su pequeña.

-hmmm….-mira para un costado-un poquito…-susurra suave mientras hace un mohín.

-entonces es tu culpa al quedarte dormida en hora de clase…-le señala dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-pero el me hizo dormir al acariciarme el cabello.-cruzándose de brazos mientras frunce el ceño. Sakura suelta una pequeña carcajadas sabe de antemano que a su pequeño Kenta tiene la debilidad de jugar con los cabellos que le parezcan bonitos, por ahora su victimas son Eriol, Yue, ella y su pequeña. La cual siempre se duerme cuando le acarician el cabello.

-bueno… ya paso… y Kenta no le acaricies el cabello en horas de clase…discúlpate con ella-ve como el nene asiente pidiendo perdón a su hermana quien solo sonríe.

Sakura quedo embarazada de los dos hermanos a los dos meses de la batalla contra Yami, su querido Eriol no paraba de demostrar cuanto la ama y lo temeroso que estuvo al verla en el suelo inconciente como sus celos hacia Shaoran quien regreso a Hong kong junto con su familia.

Recuerda que su querido mago se desmayo cuando se entero que seria padre de dos mellizos. Sakura solo lloraba emocionada y asustada siendo contenida por Yue quien solo agravaba su estado con sus frases, aunque quiera ayudarla. Luego que cierto mago recobro el conocimiento ambos pudieron contenerse disfrutando de los meses de embarazo.

Los cuatros guardianes no la dejaban hacer nada y ni hablar de Eriol, su hermano solo la molestaba diciendo que era un moustro con panza sacando lo peor de ella con gritos y sollozos...

Ve como su pequeña se suelta del agarre para correr hasta la casa donde viven ahora.

-Yue!-chilla llamando a su amado ángel lunar. Sakura suelta una risita al ver como este aparece mirando aburrido a la pequeña que salta para ser alzada.

-Yue! Hola!-lo saluda Akari alzando sus bracitos, Yue suspira tomando en brazos a la pequeña molestia que lo atormenta siempre.-te extrañe…-murmura sonrojada escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del platinado. Sakura mira casi se muere de ternura, mira con sorna al guardián que solo contempla a la pequeña en sus brazos.

-…-no responde solo le acaricia el cabello para encaminarse al cuarto de la pequeña.

-mami ¿kero?-cuestiona el pequeño buscando a su compañero de videos juego. Sakura niega con la cabeza.

-en tu cuarto…-responde viendo como el pequeño corre para allá- nada de juegos hasta que termines la tarea!-ordena siendo ignorada.

-¿quieres que los vigile?-dice una vos un poco melodiosa.

-si Spy…-acariciando su cabeza, el pequeño peluche negro asiente volando en busca del pequeño y del inmaduro de Kero.

Sakura se dirige a la cocina ayudando a Robby Moon con la comida. Ambas chicas charlan a menos cocinando para todos excepto uno Yue.

En el comedor se puede observar como el pequeño de cabellos castaño tortura junto a su querido amigo Kero a la pantera negra, obligándolo a comer dulces. Spy solo maldice para sus adentro mientras se cuestiona, ¿Qué hizo para merecer esto? Se remueve en busca de su libertad, siente como alguien lo jala de su cola salvándolo de esa tortura. Sus ojos azules oscuros miran con agradecimiento a la castaña, quien regaña a Kenta como Kero.

Por otra parte Yue es victima de la pequeña endemoniada quien no paraba de hablar ni un segundo. Le daba la impresión que se moriría ahogada por sus mejillas rojas al no tomarse el tiempo de respirar. Para calmar esa euforia que siempre tiene al verlo le da un beso en la frente contemplando divertido el sonrojo de ella. Se felicita mentalmente al obtener silencio por un rato, siente como ella lo abraza escondiendo su cabecita en el pecho jugueteando con un mechón plateado. La deja jugar para que concilie el sueño hasta que la comida este lista.

Sakura agarra las mochilas de sus pequeños mientras hace tiempo para que ser termine de cocinar la comida. Se sienta en la mesa sacando los cuadernos de ellos. El primero en revisar es uno rojo con el nombre de Kenta. Lee las cosas hecha en ese día encontrando tres actividades sencillas de matemáticas.

-Kenta…-lo llama contemplando como el la mira-ven tienes tarea, termínala ahora así tienes la tarde libre para jugar…-

-pero… ¡mama! Quiero jugar con Kero…-haciendo un puchero.

-si! Sakura un rato mas! Mira que ya estamos por ganar este nivel!-chilla el peluche con sus ojos posados en la pantalla de la televisión.

-no primero la tarea…-ordena mirando con reproche al guardián que la ignora atento al juego. Kenta no esta en mejores condiciones ambos se pelean a ver quien gana. Sakura molesta al no ser tomada en cuenta hace presencia de sus poderes obteniendo que la televisión se apague ganando los chillidos decepcionados de los dos seres adictos a los videos juegos.

-no!-grita Kero llevándose sus manos en los cachetes al ver que perdió a unos segundo de ganar ese nivel tan costoso.

-aii mama!-se queja el pequeño levantándose sin ganas para terminar esa bendita tarea-odio las matemáticas!-cruzándose de brazos.

-Hn…-responde Sakura mientras revisa el de su pequeña encontrando tarea de lengua armar unas oraciones acerca de alguien a quien ames o admires.-Akari- llama a su pequeña dormida en los brazos del guardián lunar-despiértala…-

Sin cuidado Yue la despierta sacando un pequeño sollozo de la cabello azulado.

-tienes que hacer tarea…-dice Sakura, adormilada se arrastra hasta una silla mirando el cuaderno.

-¿me ayudas?-haciendo un mohín.

-no, cariño hazla tu que es fácil…-le acaricia la cabeza-a parte tengo que terminar la comida…-mientras se levanta-Yue asegúrate que esos dos terminen todo…-

-si…-responde aburrido mirando a los dos pequeños de vez en cuando lanzaba una pequeña flecha a Kero para que no moleste o a Kenta para que se concentre. Akari solo lo atormentaba de preguntas de cómo se escribita tal cosa.

La puerta principal se abre dando paso al hombre de traje con mirada picara y serena. Eriol deja su saco y maletín en un sillón, sus azules contemplan el comedor viendo a sus dos pequeños murmurando mientras termina con sus cosas, kero esta en la pared sujetado por una flecha azul, Spy solo lee, Yue vigila a los dos pequeños y Rubby Moon cocina con Sakura.

-hola…-saluda con una sonrisa calida. Los dos pequeños miran a su padre para salir corriendo a recibirlo, este se tambalea al ser sujeto de las piernas, mira los rostros de ello siendo adornados con una sonrisa.

-hola…-saludan al unísono pequeños recibiendo una beso en sus cabezas. Eriol camina hacia la cocina viendo como Yue agarra a los dos pequeños de la ropa dejándolos cada uno en su lugar para seguir con lo suyo. Con cautela rodea la cintura de su mujer sintiendo como da un respingo, sonríe dándole besos en el cuello.

-hola…-susurra con un tono lleno de cariño y amor a esa linda castaña.

-hola cariño…-dándose vuelta para depositar un beso casto en sus labios ganando gemidos de asco de ciertos pequeños. Eriol sonríe para darle otro beso y llevar a rastra a su hermosa castaña hasta la habitación. Sakura mira rápido la mesa asegurándose que sus hijos hacen lo que les mando.

Al llegar…

-ahora que tenemos más intimidad…-susurra seductor y divertido estrechándola mas a el mientras rosa sus labios en los contrarios.-podemos saludarnos como corresponde…-sellando sus labios en un beso ardiente. El la recarga en la puerta acariciando las piernas esbeltas de la ojo esmeralda.

Sakura le desabotona la camisa lentamente, se separa intentando calmar su respiración agitada. Ambos se miran con amor puro, la castaña le saca la camisa y dejarla en la cama para ir en busca de una remera mas cómoda como pantalones para el. Eriol se recuesta en la cama siguiendo con su mirada a la castaña.

Sakura saca unos pantalones cómodos como una remera. Mira a su amado mago recostado en la cama mientras la mira con burla, esta enarca una ceja delgada para sentarse a horcajadas posando sus delicadas manos en el rostro masculino, ella se deleita disfrutando del tacto de esa piel pálida. Eriol se sienta dándole otro beso dejando que ella le ponga la remera, luego ve como sus pantalones son quitados lentamente para terminar con otros más cómodos.

-vamos a comer-levantándose para ser jalada chocándose con el pecho del hombre quien solo acaricia distraído su rostro, posando una mano en la cintura de ella.

-te extrañe…-le susurra ganando un lindo suspiro de enamorada.

-y yo…-responde Sakura mientras rodea la cintura de el metiendo sus manos debajo de la remera, siempre le gusto el tacto de la piel de el contra la suya.-pero vamos antes que Yue mate a nuestro niños…-divertida.

-mmm pero si a el le gusta cuidar de Akari… para mi disgusto le gusta mucho estar con ella…-con celos.

-si, pero eso no quita el hecho que quiera asesinarla recuerda Yue no posee la infinita paciencia… y mas si Kero esta con su capricho de jugar con Kenta-responde riendo. Eriol dibuja una sonrisa ese guardián esta condenado al amor de esa pequeña y su hijo con Kero para armar desastres.

-vamos a si me divierto un rato…-dice Eriol tomando la mano de ella mientras se encaminan hacia el comedor.

Eriol sabe que su pequeña esta más que enamorada de ese guardián frió, siempre ve como de desespera cuando lo ve como esos ojos verdes brillan. Aun no entiende muy bien como sucedió, ya que es chica para sentir ese cariño, al principio pensó que era un amor de la infancia o platónico pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba este aumentaba y para su desgracia ese platinado sentía lo mismo aunque no lo exprese o no se de cuenta por eso la cuida aguardando que crezca.

El no es idiota reconoce muy bien cuando esos ojos fríos brillan al ver reír a su pequeña, igual no le agrada mucho ya que es su pequeña y como todo padre es celoso.

Mientras que Kenta tiene mas afinidad con Kero, quien disfruta malcriar al pequeño haciendo líos por todos lados. Como el día que lo dejo montarse en el para llevarlo a volar mostrandole la cuidad desde arriba. El y Sakura estaban preocupados y desesperados buscando a su pequeño por todos lados al no avisar o también los muy irresponsables terminaron inundando el baño por jugar con el agua y demás...

Suelta un suspiro al saber que nunca se aburrirá...

Al llegar se sienta ayudando a su pequeños con los deberes, escucha como Kenta se queja al ser interrumpido en sus juegos con Kero, quien no se queda atrás intentando usar su magia para contrarrestar el de la maga y prender la televisión.

La comida fue servida a la mesa, Eriol guarda las cosas del colegio de sus hijos para ayudar a poner la mesa así sentarse a disfrutar de un lindo almuerzo, el cual paso con risas por las historias contadas por los pequeños de su día o de Kero sobre Sakura cuando recolectaba las cartas y demás.

El almuerzo paso, Kero cumplió con su tarea del día juntar la mesa y lavar los platos. Sakura junto con Eriol llevaron a dormir la siesta a sus hijos para salir a recorrer la ciudad un rato.

Los dos paseaban por la cuidad de Tomoeda sujetados de la mano mientras hablaban de cosas a menas. Se dirigieron al parque pingüino que siempre adoro Sakura en su infancia. Eriol se sentó en una hamaca con la castaña en su regazo.

-¿Cómo pasa el tiempo no?-cuestiona Eriol mirando el cielo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-sin entender.

-por todo lo que vivimos…-responde posando sus azules en la mujer frente suyo-cuando nos conocimos, la última carta cambiada a tu nombre, el entrenamiento…-divertido al ver el gesto de disgusto ante esa palabra.-la pelea contra Yami y ahora con nuestros nenes…-

-cierto… no lo cambio por nada…-con cariño.

-ni yo…-abrazándola mas. El silencio reina dejando cada uno perdido en sus cavilaciones recordando cada momentos juntos desde que se conocieron hasta ahora.

-Eriol…-lo llama sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué cuando cursábamos el colegio siempre me traías esas flores tan amadas para mi o siempre sabias como calmarme y estabas junto a mi en todo momento?-

Eriol la mira para soltar un pequeño suspiro.

-porque me gustabas desde que te vi, adoraba ver esa hermosa sonrisa con el sonrojo adornando tus mejillas mientras miraba con tanta emoción esas flores… nunca me gusto verte mal y por causa de las cartas o por mi y amaba estar contigo disfrutar de esa alegría rebosante que siempre tienes…-le contesta.

-ah!-sorprendida, sus esmeraldas brillan con intensidad-a mi siempre me pareciste un lindo chico admite…-sonrojada.

-tu eras y sos hermosa antes mi ojos…-dándole un beso intenso.-vamos antes que despierten esos dos….-levantándose con su castaña.

-si vamos…-responde emprendiendo camino hacia la casa. Eriol mira a su castaña, quien también lo mira.

-te amo…-le dice con sumo amor.

-yo también...-responde Sakura para abrazarlo y darle otro beso mas intenso y apasionado expresando todo ese amor que perdurara por siempre...

* * *

**The end**

**Hola! aquí esta el ultimo capitulo espero que les gusten como la historia, agradezco a todas por sus comentarios los cuales me alegraban al saber que les gustaba cada capitulo. Se que demore pero tuve un pequeño inconveniente.**

**Les agradezco por seguir esta historia y tenerme paciencia... :) dejen sus comentarios para saber si le gusto.**

**Besos...**


End file.
